Universe 526: Date A Live
by Dimiel
Summary: After getting out of the endless void, Goku enters a universe where there is no gods and a being called spirits keeps appearing on Earth. What happens when Goku enters this universe? What adventure awaits him? Will he fight to satisfy his hunger for battle or not? Find out more in here! Op Goku and harem! Fem Shido(Shiori) Starts at the beginning of Date A Live!
1. Chapter 1

**Universe 526: Date A Live**

 **Chapter 1: April 10! Spirits and…AST? Is that some type of food?**

 **A/N: Hello again to those who read the prologue and hello, welcome to those who hasn't and read it first to understand. My name is Dimiel Drazuzil. This is my second fic so again, sorry if I suck at summary because I'm a Malayan. This is, as you can see, is a crossover between Dragon Ball Z/Super and Date A Live. The reason I made this fic is because... I want it! Obviously. Well, the real reason is because, only one fic can be seen between this two crossover, but now, two.**

 **This fic is an inspiration from shadowdispencer, Date A Goku. I watched the anime and it was pretty good, actually. For those who hasn't watched the anime, beware of spoilers and I recommend you to watch it first and read the Prologue: Bye Bye My Universe to understand the story. And no, I will not lower his power but instead, increasing it. Bewarned, Goku will be too ooc as I explained in my Bio.**

 **Oh! I almost forgot, there will be no Shido but his female counterpart, Shiori, as Kotori's cousin and part of Goku's harem too, spoiler! hehe…I'll let this one slide. I will add some character from other anime as well. Alright then, are you all ready? Without further adieu, sentokaishi! Uhh…I mean hajime! let's read!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball/Z/Super and Date A live or any other anime character that I've mentioned, except for my OCs.**

* * *

( **An: Author's note!** )

"Talking"

'Thinking'

" **Shouting!** "

" **Technique** "

 _Flashback_

 _ **Dream Sequence**_

* * *

Universe 526, Earth, Kantou region, Tenguu City…

 **A universe where gods don't exist. Universe 526…**

Humans on Earth in this universe, suffered a strange phenomenon called 'Spatial Quake or Space quake'. It started around 30 years ago, in the center of Eurasia. It causes as least 150 million casualties. Since then, technology became more advance. Well, not as advance as Bulma's. But it is still advance, to the point when a space quake was about to occur, an alarm was sounded, telling people to take cover In the undergrounds. Some of the buildings will be covered with metals that is strong enough to withstand the impact of the space quake. The buildings will be sunk into the undergrounds, in case if there any more space quake.

But, two organization are known as DEM and AST discovered on why space quake occur. A being, they named it Spirits made it occured. DEM and AST made a suit that is capable of either fend or disposing the spirits. The spirits were hunted until now, this made the chances of space quake occur low…or not.

But, a threat, more dangerous than the spirits, will befall them. A being that has a power beyond god that came from another universe. Will this being swallow them? Or not?

* * *

7 years later…

"Wa….up…"

"Wake up…" It echoes through his mind.

"Come on! Wake up!"

"Goku! It's time to wake up, Onii-chan!" A girl, who has red eyes and very long, light coral-colored hair, tied on both sides with white ribbons or on other words, twintail hairstyle, happily exclaimed while hopping on the bed. This is Kotori Itsuka, Goku's adopted little sister, who was trying to wake him up. As you can see here, Goku is a heavy sleeper due to his training and reading but it's 4 AM!

And that is why, Kotori decided to kick him in which she named it " **Wake Up Kick**." However, with his natural instinct and his other four senses, we all know that won't work on Goku. But, it work last time because he let his guard down.

Goku eventually evade it, jumped in the air while flipping many times and landed on the ground, safely. The only thing she kicked is Blanket and his buddy, Bed. He did not want the same thing to happen again like last time. The last time it happened, he vomited all the foods that he ate earlier in which, is a lot…and it's not even a joke! He had to erase the memory of him, vomiting all over the room…

He yawned. "Kotori," He called out.

"What is it, Onii-chan?" She reply, cutely. He just sighed at her gesture.

"Y'know, you don't have to kick just to wake me up. You could've use water." Goku said while rubbing his eyes and yawn, once again. She just grinned at him as he sighed. He gave her a bright smile to her as a sign of thanks for waking him up. "It's okay though. You didn't know what to do, cause' your still little. Don't do the same mistake again, alright?"

She blushed. Everytime he do this, made her heart skip a beat. "O-okay Onii-chan, it won't happen again…I promise." Goku patted her head.

"Atta girl." She giggled cutely, getting a prize from her brother. 'Nothing is better than Onii-chan's pat!' She secretly thought, while enjoying the patting.

She had always loved her brother more than just a family. Goku was reliable, independent and caring to those who he cares about. He was always there at desperate times when she needed him. There was a time where Goku saved her from a bunch of thugs that tried to molest her. He beat them all with ease surprising her because, the thugs were 7 years older than him, physically. Though he is in his 50s accordingly.

She really admire him and that admire became something more when he initially became a genius. He always scored perfect marks at all subject. Well, it was all thanks to Whis's and his fondness to knowledge, he always looking forward on learning new things. He was also good at cooking, which resulted him on cooking breakfast, lunch and dinner everyday. Well, he got to teach her cook because, he will not always there to cook for her so she had to learn to be independent.

Though he had to learn it from cooking books as Whis's cooking skills and knowledge are worstly, terrible. However, at school, he was well known due to his looks and knowledge. But he didn't like it. There were once, he helped a girl who was lost and asking for direction from the female students but was ignored because of her looks. In other words, jealous. She had a light brown hair, tied to her back, eyes that were captivating to those who look her in the eye and she smells like a dog according to Goku's nose.

Though, the captivating eyes didn't work on Goku, but he tells her honestly that she is cute which made her face turns to tomato. After he leads her to her homeroom and also his homeroom( **An:** **They are classmate.** ), he apologized for not introducing himself. She said it was okay and Goku just shrugged it off. Her name was Kaede Mizuno. She always acting weird around him, It was obvious that She had feelings for him but Goku is dense, unfortunately.

Eventually, he became famous not just because of his looks and knowledge, but his caring personality. He helped people almost everyday when they had problems, obviously. He even befriend with a loner who is aware of public cruelty. He has a pair of dead fish eyes but that didn't stop Goku to befriend him. The loner saw no fake on his smiles. At first, the loner did not want to befriend him because he didn't want to ruin his reputation. Goku said that he didn't care as friendship is more important than just some mere reputation.

He became the first genuine friend with the loner, named Hachiman Hikigaya. Whenever they hang out, it was just the two of them, no one else is invited on their party as Goku and Hachiman describes it as 'Annoying'. Both of them became closer and closer and eventually became bestfriend. Hachiman told Goku about his past in which made him piss off. Goku tells him that he will be there when he felt hopeless, even if it takes him to face against the world, he will be there no matter what.

Rich girls too, take interest in him as he treat them as normal girls. Unfortunately, he is not a boyfriend material but still continue to admire him. Fortunately for Kotori, she can get more attention from him. She is the only girl that he affectionate with, which made people mistakes him for a siscon. Though Kotori, is the one who has brocon as she write down a hit list on girls that take interest in him, especially Kaede.

She remembered the day he gave him a white ribbon and an orange crystal ball that has 4 stars in it as a birthday present. She still kept it until now, same goes for her ribbon.

Though, he didn't know that she has a secret, hidden away from him. Though, it was all to protect him from a certain danger. But he do know that she's not a human. Her power level was much larger than an average human but didn't even come close to the Z-Fighters. He didn't care about it and just shrugged it off because, he can sense that she has no evil intention. He loved her. He loved her very much but as a sister not a woman, much to her disappointment. But she still accepts it, no matter what happen, she is still his sister.

The accident 6 years ago, changed their lives as both of them didn't remember how it happened. Goku ignored it because past is past and future is more important as great things will happen…or so he thought.

" _All that accident is in the past, now we must look up to the future…"_

Those words echoed through her mind as it affected her greatly, that words changed her. She must learn not to always rely on her brother. She snaps from her thought as Goku is about to say something.

"Okay, but you know what this means?" A dark smile appeared as it scares Kotori. "A punishment for being a bad girl!" Kotori sweats while thinking a way on how to escape from him, but of course it won't work. " **Tickle Of Doom!** " He started to tickle her as soon as the words coming out of his mouth. Well, this punishment was better than Gohan's. His was a 15,000 push-ups.

She yelled at Goku, telling him to stop as she tried to broke free. She successfully escaped from him and ran over to the living room. She wait behind the couch for Goku to past by to surprise him. But unfortunately for her, his speed is not something to joke of. His so fast that not even she notices. He was already behind Kotori when she was waiting for him. He surprise her, pulled her and started to tickle her again. She was really shocked when he surprise her. She didn't even see him pass by.

'H-how did he move so fast! I didn't even see him crossing in the corridors!' Kotori thought while laughing loudly. He tickled her non-stop. "No! Stop it, Onii-chan! It's not funny, let me go! I already told you that I'll be a good girl! Just please! Let me go!" She pleaded. Goku stopped as his dark smile disappear.

"Alright then!" He said happily. "I think you already learn your lesson."Kotori sighed in relieve. Goku then, embrace her with a hug. She blushed deeply while returning the hug.

"Sorry I had to do that, it's my job as your brother to raise you right…" He said in sad tone.

"It's okay, Onii-chan." She said as Goku gave her another bright smile.

"Kotori," He called.

"Yes?" She replied.

"I love you, you know that, right?" She blushed at the words. It was rare for him to say.

"Of course, I love you too, Onii-chan."

He let go off her and eventually, went to bathroom to shower. "I'll be back to cook breakfast." He told Kotori and she nodded.

"Alright Onii-chan, don't take too much time!" She said while Goku smiled at her cheery attitude.

After a few minutes…

Goku hummed happily while cooking breakfast. He already ate before she wake up, but left a little space for breakfast. As you all know, Saiyans have high metabolism, so he had to hide it at any cost. It was to avoid suspicion. It really looked like he was eating at average human level and pace. It was all thanks to Whis and Beerus. The knowledge he got from them wasn't the knowledge of smartest person on Earth, no, instead it was a God's.

He finished making breakfast and started to chomp it. He never tired on eating his own cooks. It reminded him of Chi Chi's. After he and Kotori finishes their breakfast, he was washing the plate. He hummed once again while washing. But it disappeared once he heard the news.

"It happen frequently, huh?" He said as he finishes up washing the plate. 'It's a good thing that there's a system and technology that protects people on the area before it occur…' He relievely thought.

"Yup," She replied as she continues. "It's a bit faster than we had anticipated…" She whispered under her breath so Goku didn't heard her. Unfortunately for her, his hearing senses is strong enough to even hear what ants say.

He heard it but shrugged it off because he can find it out by himself. It was weird, everytime after it occurred, he could feel a lifeform of a being. It was similar to Kotori's. He was usually busy either training far away from the galaxy where Earth is located, sleeping, reading in space or eating. He decided that he will find it out later, after school. He went to his bedroom to wear his uniform, but wore mini-Whis's gi on the inside, just in case.

* * *

Universe 526, Earth, Kantou Region, Tenguu City, Akibaya Streets…

Goku was walking to school with Kotori while thinking on what he should do after school.

'What to do after school? Wait! I always train after school! ' He thought.

Kotori notices his day dreaming face and was about to ask him but she has another things to ask him. She step in front of him and look at him in the eye with her cute, big and puppy eyes that were sparkling as it caught the Saiyan's attention.

"Onii-chan," She called out cutely but didn't have any impact on him.

"Yes, what is it Kotori?" He replied her call.

"Can you get me a Deluxe Kid's Meal?" She pleaded. He smirked devilishly.

"Was…my cookings not enough?" He teased in a fake sad tone.

"N-no, that's not it, Onii-chan! It's just that…I really want it, please? I h-haven't tasted outside food for a long time…" She sadly said, while Goku giggled at her cute face.

"Hahahaha! Alright, alright. I'll get the Deluxe Kid's Meal, Kotori. Hehe…Y'know, you could've ask normally…Hahahaha!" Goku said as he burst into laugh loudly, making Kotori blushed turn her face away at him in embarrassment.

"Onii-chan you meanie! You even enjoy your teasing!" She pouted, still turning her head away.

"Hahaha…Okay, I'm sorry for that." He said as he stopped laughing.

"Whatever, so Onii-chan, can you do it?" She asked while blushing.

"Of course," Goku smiled at her while patting her head. "I can do that simple request, so it's no biggie." He said in reassuring voice.

"Yay! Thanks a lot, Onii-chan! I love you very much!" She spoke honestly as she ran to her school's direction. "Meet me at the restaurant after school! You have to come even if there's a terrorist attack!" She yelled at a certain distance.

Goku sighed at her request. "You know the restaurant will be close when that happens, right?"

"Just come, even if a space quake occurred!" She waved him goodbye as she disappear from his sight.

"Ok! I'll see you later!" He yelled and sighed in relieve after that. He was really happy in this new life. He looks to the sky while wondering deep in his thought. 'Thank you, Tatsuo-san, Haruko-san. I'll protect this family no matter what happens…you too, Xeno…'

He continued to walk to his school while thinking what kind of training he should do after school. As he just walk past by female students from other school, they blushed just by seeing him. Goku on the other hand, was busy thinking. He didn't notices them so he walk like walking over a wall. Even after befriending Hachiman, His reputation still grew bigger and bigger and eventually, it was spread to other schools.

He finally, arrived at the Raizen High School. As soon as he step in the school, he already heard voices everywhere around him that talked about him. "Kyaa! Here comes Goku-kun! I hope he notices me and make me his girlfriend!" A girl said loudly as the group where she was in rolled their eyes. Boys in the school, admired him rather than hate him. "Good morning, Goku-senpai~!" A girl greeted.

"Oh, good morning to you too." He greeted back which made her massively happy while the other girls were jealous of her. It was just a greeting and they take it as if it was a compliment.

"Dude, look! It's our Aniki, Goku!" A boy from a group exclaimed as they waved Goku. Goku notices this and waved them back while giving his usual grin. This made the group erupted in cheer. Girls want him while guys want to be him. Though, he didn't knew about what it means to be center of attention. He just continue walking towards his homeroom while smiling.

He got in his homeroom and was greeted by a certain girl. "Good morning! Goku-kun." Goku stopped reading and turn his attention to the girl, who happens to be Kaede Mizuno.

z"Hmm? Oh! Good morning, Kaede." He greeted back. She nodded while blushing. "How are you doing?" She asked.

"As far as I know, I'm doing fine. How about you?" He replied as he ask her back.

"I'm doing just great!" She replied.

"I'm glad for you." He said making her blush deeply. He looked around the class, looking for a certain person.

"Hmm? Where's Hachiman?" He asked while looking around again to confirm that his eyes are not mistaken.

"Hachiman? His absent for today." She said, giving a smile to him.

"Absent? That's rare…" He said, with his hands on his chin. 'Guess I'll have to text him.' He thought to himself, worried that something might happen to him.

"Alright then, see you at lunch later, Kaede." He said as he went to his sit.

"See you at lunch, Goku-kun! Same spot, okay?" He nodded and waved her. A pink tint on her cheeks appeared everytime she talked to him. As you can see, he is also close to Kaede, almost at bestfriend level. But this year, fortunately for Kaede, they're in the same class again. As for Hachiman, last year, they were not in the same class but now, they are.

* * *

He sits down, take his phone out and begin to press the buttons, texting.

[To: Hachiman

Hachiman, you alright? What's the reason for not go to school? It's rare for you to miss schools, y'know.]

He continue to read his novel while waiting for the reply. After a few minutes, a ringtone was sounded. He took out his phone once again and read the reply.

[From: Hachiman

Yo, at least give me a greeting will ya? Anyways, Komachi is sick so I had to look out for her. Tell sensei I won't be attending to school today, if he even knows that I'm exist.]

Goku sweatdropped at his reply as he found it unlikeable to say. He started to pressing the button swiftly. He pressed the send button and sighed.

[To: Hachiman

Come on, don't be like that! Of course he would know you exist. As for your little sister, I know what you feel cause' I have one too. Don't worry, I'll tell sensei that you won't be attending to school today. So, when will we hang out again? I want to borrow more novels that you recommended from the library cause', your opinion is good than I expected. The My Teen Romantic Comedy Snafu is very interesting and fun to read. Though, the male protagonist looks really similar to you.]

[From: Hachiman

Thanks man, appreciate it. How about on Saturday? I'm sure Komachi will be in good shape before that day. About the male protagonist…The heck!? Do I really looked like him!? As far as I can see, he doesn't even comes close to me. I'm more cooler and more cruel than him. Again, thanks and see you on Saturday.]

He chuckled at his reply as he found it honest and kind of funny.

[To: Hachiman

Alright then, see ya!]

With that, he turned off his phone and continue back thinking on what he should do after training. When he was in deep thought, he caught a glimpse of girls staring him through the doors, in which, he didn't know why they did it. He heard Hiroto Tonomachi talking about his girlfriend that appeared to be a girlfriend simulator app game on his phone. It recently release a platform for phones, but it was originally for computers.

He notices one girl was different from the others, a silver haired girl that always stalk Goku. She kinda reminded him of Kid Chi Chi, but more worst than her. She didn't just stalked him in school, she even stalk him when he was at his home and what's more worst that she stalk him when he went to public restroom! But that wasn't the thing that made her different, it was her power level. Her power level is slightly higher than an average person but lower than Kotori's.

Though, her lifeforce is still human's. The human in the Z-Fighter might give a challenge on him when he first turned into Super Saiyan. He smiled and remembers his childhood with Krillin. 'Speaking of Krillin, I wonder how's he doing now? I hope his fi-' His thought soon interrupted by a voice.

"Goku Itsuka," The voice called. He turn his face to where the voice coming from.

He was surprised by who he saw. Well, speak of the devil, he was greeted by the silver haired girl.

"Yes? I prefer you call me Son Goku but that's okay." He said while scratching his cheeks, nervously.

"Do yo remember me?" She asked with an expressionless face and voice.

Goku tilted his head in confusion. "Do I…..suppose to? All I know is that you always follow me to my home or somewhere else. Can I get your name? Maybe I know you through your name." He said, in a straightforward manner.

"My name is-' She was interrupted by the teacher as everyone was told to go back to their own sit.

His homeroom teacher appear to be younger, or so he thought. Her name was Tamae Okamine, her age was 29 and has a 19 year old appearance. Some of the guys were happy and some were cheering because their teacher is 'Younger' and beautiful. Goku was peacefully paying attention to the teacher until, he felt a stare shot directly at him that was uncomfortable. He looked to where it came from and the stare was directly from the silver haired girl, who appeared to be sitting next to him.

'Looks like she's sitting next to me, huh? I wonder what's her deal?' He thought curiously.

* * *

Break, Lunch period…

As time pass by, it was lunch period. His most favorite period of all. He remembered Kaede to meet her in their usual spot to lunch. He went to his desk and pulled out two lunch box. He was humming while taking out the lunch boxes.

"Alright! One for me and one for Kaede! It's all se-" Suddenly, an alarm was sounded throughout the school as Goku didn't finish his words.

Tamae came in and warns everyone panickly while spouting some nonsense.

"This is not a drill, a space quake…" The caution voice said as it continues

He gritted his teeth in frustration.

'Really!? Now!?' He yelled, loudly in his mind.

Of all the periods that it could take, it take his favorite one? He sighed in defeat.

'Well whatever, it may not be suitable time but what can I do? Now that I have time to check what's causing it, I better be ready…' He thought while making a plan.

He didn't change his clothes to his gi because eyes are everywhere. No one ever knows what his body looked like. Heck, not even Kotori knows what lies behind his clothes as it reveal to be an amazing godly physique. He usually wear a long sleeved shirt and long pants or black jeans at home and outside.

The only time he wore his gi, was when he was training far away form the galaxy where Earth is located. However, before he went to the shelter, he saw the silver haired girl going in a different direction. It was suspicious. Maybe it was her who cause the space quake? Goku already knows that she wasn't the one who cause the space quake but still keep his eyes on her.

* * *

He took his phone out and texted Hachiman.

[To: Hachiman

Hachiman, did you and your Imouto got into the shelter!?]

[From: Hachiman

Yeah. Geez, you don't have to worry that much. So you and Kaede okay?]

[To: Hachiman

Yup, she's with me here, gladly. Okay then, I'll text my Imouto to see if she's alright.

[From: Hachiman

Okay then.]

Before he Instant Transmission to where it will occur, he try text her but she didn't reply. He tried to sense the area where the family restaurant is to confirm that Kotori wasn't there. To his relieve, she wasn't. Now that all his worries gone, he Instant Transmission to a place near the site…

* * *

Universe 523, Earth, Kantou Region, Tenguu City, shopping district…

He got out from the shelter and walks towards the site, calmly with both hands on the back of his head. He didn't want to fly because again, eyes are everywhere. He didn't show any sign of worry, fear and nervous because, he seen something far more worse than a mere space quake. He hummed his way to the site as it was replace by his serious side. He felt an incoming energy powered explosion as he rise his power level and infuse his clothes with it to sustain any damages.

The energy suddenly disappear to his surprise and he lets his guard down as he powered down but still leave his clothes infused with Ki. He sighed in relieve. Suddenly he felt something unusual.

'Something's not right…' His eyes shot wide open and immediately crosses his arm in front of him to shield incoming attack. Suddenly, dark purplish explosion appeared a few hundred meters from him as it obliriates anything that comes contact with it. As it comes closer to Goku, it eventually engulfed him as he smirked.

After a few minutes, it stopped, leaving a large crater. Goku who was still crosses his arm was gladly, okay. He dropped his arm and sighed in relieve. "Phew! It's been a long time since I blocked attacks and boy, it feels good! Good thing that I leave my clothes infuse with Ki." Looks like his clothes is in a good shape but dirty due to the dirts. Goku dusted off the dirt. While he was dusting off, he immediately stop as he sensed that there's a Ki in the center of the crater which means, they're something in it.

To his surprise, he saw a girl with a very long, dark-purple hair, tied with a ribbon, wearing a black, cream and pink color scheme and a set of purple-and-cream plated armor which adorned her shoulder and waist that is quite exposing most of her skin. He also saw something looked like a throne that has a sword unsheathe on it. She was giving him a death glare in which made him flinch and take a step back because it was almost similar to Chi Chi's.

She jumped to the throne, pulled the sword out and swing it to Goku, sending an energy wave. Goku of course, easily dodge it. It cut half of the building behind him. He was impressed by it but didn't showed it.

He looked back at her. She was still giving him a death glare.

"Hey! What's the de-" He was stopped by the girl as she opens her mouth.

"You too…" The girl said in a dark, low tone. "You too…came her to kill me, aren't you?" She declared.

Goku tilted his head in confusion. How in the Heaven, she came in conclusion with that? "Now, why would I do that? I came here just to check what caused the destruction. You don't just come to conclus-"

The girl gritted her teeth and point her sword to Goku, cutting his word off. "Don't lie to me! You came here to kill me just like the **Flying Mechanical People!** " She yelled at him.

'Geez, at least let me finish my words will ya?' He annoyingly thought to himself.

The thought soon disappear as he repeated the words she said in his mind. Goku looked at her with a confused mixed with curious face. " A Flying Me-what people?" He was really sure that he heard the word 'Mechanical' but he had to ensure what he heard is true. 'Is she talking about robots? Maybe androids?'

* * *

Meanwhile in an unknown location…

"What happened to the cameras!? My Onii-chan might be in danger!" A mysterious girl said. "We are fixing it now, commander." A man replied. "Whatever, just make it faster!" She yelled. She was really worried. 'I hope your okay, my dear Onii-chan…'

* * *

Universe 523, Earth, Kantou Region, Tenguu city, space quake site…

The girl was angry, really angry by him. She didn't want to repeat. She was sure that what she said was clear. Blinded by her anger, she swings her sword multiple time as multiple energy wave was sent. He smirked and folded his arm as he use his good ol' technique, **After Image**. She was shocked, the wave went right through him as if he was a ghost. Not even the I-Do-Not-Know-People could do this.

Usually, the 'thing' she said, either dodge or block it, but went through them while smirking with no visible injuries? Now that is something new to her. Range attack won't work at him, she decided to rush him instead. She tried to slash him in half, but to no avail, it was blocked, with a finger no less! She was utterly shocked at what she really saw, she couldn't believe her eyes. A Human, effortlessly blocked a sword that can cut through solid metal with a finger.

'I-impossible! No one can block Sandalphon with a mere finger! What is he!?' She thought to herself as she continue to slash him with blinding speed but was easily blocked with a finger.

He continue to block the attack but soon was boredby itand decided to stop it. He caught the sword with two fingers so she couldn't move it. She pant in exhaustion as Goku looked at her in the eyes. She was shocked, yet again when she saw his eyes turn emerald deep sea green and electric was sparking around him for a second there. She swore on what she saw was real. The girl was struggling when she tried to get her sword off Goku's fingers.

"Look, I'm telling you the truth. I'm not here to kill you. If I am, you should be dead by now." He said honestly.

She was surprise at what he said, she knows it was the truth. He even blocked all of her attack without any sign of exhaustion already is a proof. What's more? Blowing up galaxies? He could do that easily.

She calmed herself up as her death glare disappeared. Goku saw this and slowly releasing the sword.

"Y-you don't?" She asked in soft tone.

She really sounded like a normal girl right now but earlier, she sounded like a tomboy that had a grudge against him. That made her cute, honestly. Goku's serious side disappeared as his soft and careless side took over.

"No, not at all." He said while giving her his bright smile, making her blush.

Now that she observe his appearance clearly, He was very attractive. His smile was unusually, cute and adorable. His voice was match up to his attractive appearance as he projects this strange aura that made her want to get closer to him. His voice resembles peace, kindness and caring. This voice made her unusually calm and her heart skip a voice told her that everything's going to be okay, that it'll protect her no matter what. Just by being around him, she felt safe. It's like he was a Guardian Angel that sworn to protect her. After all, he was the first one who she talk to. But it was so sudden! What is so special about this human? Why is his voice so…captivating? More importantly, is he even a human at all?

She looked him in the eye and were surprise at what she saw. The eyes were filled with heroic deeds and sacrifices. The deep black onyx eye reflected her. it wasn't just that, no, it also reflected his feelings and experience. She saw sadness, pain, suffer, despair and many more. It reflected all that but how did he endured it? What kept him strong? How did he even experience such a thing? Why is he so calm at this situation? What made him felt so…selfless?

Just as she tried to open her mouth to talk, they were interrupted by a certain individuals. Suddenly, multiple missles were heading towards her at amazing speed. She gritted her teeth. Not only they disturb the conversation, they even tried to kill her while she was near her newly first **love** **interest!**

She stopped the missles using her some sort of force field in which again, impressed Goku.

'Hmm…Looks like she can control her energy well. I wonder what type of energy she use?' He thought to himself as he observe the incoming battle.

He made sure that he made himself invisible so they couldn't see him obviously. They send again, multiple missles but was cut by her sword easily. She flew towards them and evaded the missles as the people, whom she talked about earlier flew away, now wanting to get cut. They all send missles all together at the same time while others shot. But again, it was cut like cutting carrots. While the missles blew up upon contact with the sword, she looked behind her to ensure the 'Human'(Goku) is safe. She sighed in relieve. Fortunately for her, he is gone or in other word, safe…Or so she thought.

While she looked back, Goku observe her eyes. It was filled with sadness and despair, he could see it. She was hurt, she was helpless, she was sad, she needed someone to be with her. At that moment, his heroic and selfless urge take the best of him. He decided to help her to fend off against these…Flying Mechanical People or whatever. Suddenly, a familiar silver haired girl charge towards the girl, fighting her in close combats but he didn't notices it. Goku was trying to observe them but the other FMPs disturb them. With his amazing speed, he went behind one of them and chopped them in the neck, knocking her out. As he chopped one of them, all of them instantly fell to the ground, unconscious.

He was too fast for them to see. He was busy fending the other off while the girl in purple armor was fighting against the silver haired girl at sonic speed and only blur can be seen through out their battle. The building around them collapse, the force of the battle made small craters everywhere. Goku was observing them while smirking. He already finished knocking them off instead of fending. He could see them fighting clearly as his stomach growled, begging him to eat. He sighed in disappointment.

"That wasn't even warming up. Oh well, at least I got to fight…" He said while rubbing his belly. Then, a bright light appeared and it blinded him, temporary. It was shinning brightly like **Solar Flare**.

* * *

Universe 523, Earth, Unknown location…

After a few seconds, the light disappeared as Goku regains his sight. He observe his surrounding only to find out that he wasn't in the battlefield anymore. Once he finished observing, he saw a woman, that seems to be in her 20s. She has long. Unkempt, pale-blue hair which tied into right-side ponytail and blue eyes which seems to always be sleepy.

He was pretty dumbfounded as everything seems…not logic. First he was in the battlefield and poof! Shazam! Abracadabra! Here he was, in a place that not even one man dare to tell about and met an attractive woman who looked like she's gonna fall asleep any second now. It would be logic if Shenron appeared and teleport him to this place without any reason. He observe his surroundings again, more carefully. It was all metal, the walls are metal, the floors are metal, even the doors are metal! 'look's like I'm in some type of space ship.'

Well, standing around and kept quiet won't help so he decided to ask.

"What happened? Why in the hay am I here?" He asked calmly but used a word specially for panic people.

"Relax, the commander of this ship wishes to see you. Will you please come with me?" The woman said.

'Look's like I am right! I'm in a ship!'He thought to himself. "Well, his wish is granted. But first, can you introduce yourself? It's rude y'know." He said, the woman smiled.

"Sorry for my rudeness then. My name is Reine Murasame, nice to meet you." She introduced. 'I thought she said that he have no manners…' She secretly thought to herself.

"Nice to meet you too! My name is-"

"Goku Itsuka," She cut his words. "I already know." Goku was surprise and annoyed a little.

'Why is my words is cut all the time!' He annoyingly thought again as he remembers someone. The annoyed thought disappeared as it was replaced by the thought of the girl. His mind was telling him to ensure that she was safe.

"What happened to the girl? Is she okay?" He asked, panickly. Reine sighed.

"I'm not good at explaining. The commander will explain everything to you. So will you please…" Reine said, getting a sigh of defeat from Goku. Who is this commander? Why was he so good at explaning? Is he some sort of commander that commands armies? Well, he is about to find out now.

"Okay then…lead the way." She started to walk through the doors and into the corridors, followed by him. They were walking towards where the commander is as an awkward atmosphere appeared. Goku, who felt it, decides to make a conversation. He was thinking of what he should say. After a few seconds of thinking, his mind popped up a question.

"You said this is a ship, right?" He asked.

"Yes, it's called the Fraxinus." She replied, getting a nod from Goku.

"A ship, as in a space ship?" He asked again. A silence filled the room and after a few seconds, Reine chuckled making Goku tilted his head in confusion. "Uhh…why are you laughing? Is something funny?"

"No. It's just that, from what I've heard, you're a genius but you said something dumb like you said that this is a space ship." She said while whipping her tears away. Goku cutely pouted and cover his face in embarrassment.

"So it isn't?"

"No it isn't. This is a flying ship." Reine replied.

"Okay, then why am-" He stopped his words as he sense a familiar lifeforce. 'This Ki is felt like…' He thought as they arrive in some automatic door that opened itself, revealing a man.

The man looks quite young. He has long blonde hair. Goku couldn't see what color his eyes are because he was facing opposite direction from them. He wears a white suit with black outlines and blue covering some parts. He was putting his hands on his chin, thinking something.

"We're here." Reine said, snapping him from his thoughts.

The man turned around and smiled at them. Goku took a look on his eyes, it was light brown.

"Hello there. I'm the vice-commander, Kyouhei Kannazuki. I hope we can get along, Goku." The man now, revealed as Kyouhei, said. He raise his arm to Goku as a sign of wanting a handshake in which, Goku gladly shook his hand. Kyouhei, when shook hands, felt like he was shaking hands with a steel. 'He has strong hands for even a Human…hmm…suspicious…' Kyouhei secretly thought.

After shaking hands, Goku realized something. "Vice-commander? Wait, if you're the vice commander then…who is the real commander?" He asked, getting confused. He was really curious on who wanted to meet him and why. He is afraid that the commander might know about his past. After all, the one who he will meet might be someone who he knows or who knows about him. Kyouhei then pointed towards a certain direction. To his utter shock, the commander was revealed to be his foster little sister, Kotori.

"Ko…tori?" He was really dumbstruck right now. A little girl is the commander out of all people! He didn't expect that. And what's more is that it was **his little sister!** He is speechless, staring at his commander who happens to be his little sister.

"I welcome you, to Ratatoskr!" She happily exclaimed.

"So the little girl I know is growing up and became a commander of a certain organization, huh?." Goku teased, leaving his dumbstruck and speechless behind. 'Well, spouting some nonsense won't help, so I better be myself for now…'

"S-shut up!" She yelled while blushing.

'And she is becoming more feisty too!' He happily thought while giggling at her blushing face.

She sighed at her brother's teasing."A-anyways, I'll explain everything to you a-"

"As Reine said. yeah, yeah, I get it. Continue your 'Explanation'." This time, it's Goku's turn to cut words to satisfy his frustration.

She cutely pouted and continue to explain. A screen pop up and showed the girl that Goku met earlier. Goku's eyes widen instantly when he saw this.

"She's the girl I met earlier…" He said to himself quietly.

"This is a being we called Spirits" She said.

"Doesn't look like one to me." Goku said while folding his arms while Kotori ignore what he says.

"Whatever, we just lost the tracks of her or in other words she vanished." She said, continuing her explanation.

However, Goku was unfazed by this. They were surprised at seeing this, even Kotori as Kyouhei's suspicion to Goku increase. Usually, if people heard this, they would ask many, many question. It was really weird, it was as if he's been experienced something like this or something more than this.

'Maybe he has a lot of question right now and decided to keep it to himself…' Kotori thought as she just shrugged it off and continue to explain.

"She's literally do not belong in this realm." Goku giggled quietly.

He found that words to be funny. 'Well, I literally do not belong in this universe.' Goku thought as he nodded in understandment.

"The second she appears, regardless of her will. She'll blow off half mile radius. In other words, the space quake phenomenon is caused by the spirits like her appearing on Earth." He nodded again while absorbing more information of this universe's Earth.

"So that's why…" Deep in his thought, he was trying to figured out something. 'Regardless of her will? Does she have an intent to destroy Earth? But I don't sense any kind of that intention…Arghh! So confusing! But wait…' He thought of a question, but decided to asked later after she finishes her 'explanation'.

"Next," The screen showed a picture of FMDs and the silver haired girl that always stalk Goku.

'Isn't that the girl who was talking to me at school? Why is sh-wait a minute! She was the one who fought that girl! How come I didn't realize it?" Goku face palmed himself, how could he didn't realized it?

"These are the AST." She gave another information which is important to him.

His stomach growled silently. "AST…hmm…Is that some type of food?" Goku asked, innocently. It was his stomach's fault that he asked her.

"What? No! They are Anti Spirits Team!" She said, almost yelled. Of all things he could think of, he thought it was some type of food! Kotori sighed deeply. Where is her genius brother has gone to?

"When a spirit appears, they'll fly to where it was and dispose them. In other words, they'll kill her." She said, making Goku shocked at her words.

"Wait, they'll what!?" He asked, still shocked as he remembers what she said when he first met her.

" _You too…came here to kill me aren't you?_ "

"They'll kill her…" Kotori replied.

'S-so that's why…she gave me that glare…' He thought as Kotori continue to explain.

"Next, there's a another way to deal with the spirits without deploying AST's. We'll need you for that." She finished her 'explanation' and Goku looked at her with a serious face.

"Me? What'll I do?" He asked.

"You'll be participating in drills from tomorrow. I'll leave the paperwork and administration to my subordinates. For the time being, just go to school as usual." She replied, getting a nod from the Saiyan. "Also, what were you doing there? You know you could've died, right?" She asked, worried for her brother's safety.

"Y-yeah. About that I uhh…was just chec-I mean,was searching for you. You said to come no matter what." Goku said as silence filled the room. After a few seconds, Kotori burst into laugh making the Saiyan's head tilted.

"Is something funny?" He asked, didn't know where's the funny.

"Haha…ha…well, I did said it but who knew that you were such an idiot to take it seriously!" She said, still laughing.

Goku gritted his teeth in frustration. He was thinking a way to pay her back as he doesn't want to use his punishment because, it would be embarrassing. He thought of an idea and smiled darkly and evilishly.

"Anyone would. For their cute little sister, anyone would. You should be glad y'know, that your Onii-chan was worried for you." Goku teased in sad tone as he hide his dark and evil smile from her.

She instantly stop laughing as her face was turning redder than tomato. "Sorry about…that…" She said while facing downwards, ashamed that she laugh at the one who was worried for her. This time, Goku burst into laugh, louder than her. She blushes even more deeply for falling into his tricks while the crew members was sweatdropping at their conversation.

* * *

Universe 526, Earth, Kantou Region, Tenguu City, Itsuka Household…

Dream Sequence

 _ **Kotori was dreaming. She was dreaming of something strange and unusual. A man, who's appearance is indescribable as his entire body was not fully clear. The man crouch down, cupped his hand and pulled it backwards. Kotori was really…shock to say at least. The ground started to shake, skies darkening as the ground shattered and the rubbles levitate.**_

"Kaaaa…Meee…" **_A blue orb appeared in his hand. It was like magic, but it isn't. It seems more potent and dangerous. It was also beautiful to look at._**

"Haaaa…Meee…" _**The blue orb glowed even more brighter as the man was engulfed with silverfish aura. The ground shake more violently.**_

" **HAAAA!** " _**The blue orb shot a big, massive energy wave as the view turned blank.**_

Dream Sequence end

She instantly woke up while sweating a lot from the dream she had. The dream wasn't normal. What kind of dream that makes you sweat? Nightmares. But what she had wasn't a nightmare. It was something different, it feels like it's going to happen soon, the appearance of the boy was familiar to her. Who is it? Why is it doing that? Where is he right now? More importantly, what is it?

She felt sick after thinking those so she decided to cool it off by talking to someone about her dream.

"Guess I'll tell Onii-chan about it…"

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **Phew! There goes the first chapter! Anyways, the dream of course is Goku doing his signature move. You want the reason? Nahhh, I'll tell you guys in later chapters. If you noticed, they're some character that I've add into this story and that is:**

 **Kaede Mizuno: From Nyan-Koi! I add her because…she's cute and athletic!**

 **Hachiman Hikigaya: From My Teen Romantic Comedy Snafu. I add him because, I want him to have something 'genuine' like true friendship. He suffered long enough that made my head filled with hatred! And this is special for him.**

 **After I finish with the whole story, I'll write Universe 526: Date A Live Specials. It will tell you about how Hachiman and Kaede met with Goku with FULL detail. Of course, they'll be other girls that will take interest on him, like Komachi. *wink* *wink***

 **So if I have something wrong, tell me. Don't hold back! If you have questions, ask right away! Now that is all wrap up, it's time for me to go. Please review and tell me what you think about this fic. Is it either Good? Bad? Ugly!? Just review it!**

 **Dimiel: Whis! Can you teleport me back to my real world?**

 **Whis: Yes i can, just hold on to my shoulder.**

 **Dimiel: Woo hoo! Well then guys, Bye-cha!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Far-encounter? Goku's First Time Asking Out In A Date!? Or not…**

 **Hello and good morning, afternoon, evening and night. Welcome to Chapter 2 of Universe 526: Date A Live. Sorry if you waited for so long, I had some things to attend. Last chapter, I'm glad you guys liked it and I hope this chapter will too. Anyways, some of you might be thinking "What happened when he first entered this universe?" Well guys, I save that for later chapters. Thanks for the views, follows, favs and reviews! This has romantic or sibling romantic scene so I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Alright then, without further adieu, hajime! Let's read!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z/Super and Date A Live or any other anime character that I've mentioned, except for my OCs.**

* * *

( **An: Author's Note!** )/(An: Author's note!)

"Talking"

'Thinking'

" **Shouting!** "

" **Technique** "

 _Flashback_

 _ **Dream Sequence**_

* * *

A universe where gods don't exist. Universe 526…

 **God tier: 2.3**

Humans on Earth in this universe, suffered a strange phenomenon called 'Spatial Quake or Spacequake'. It started around 30 years ago, in the center of Eurasia. It causes as least 150 million casualties. Since then, technology became more advance. Well, not as advance as Bulma's. But it is still advance, to the point when a space quake was about to occur, an alarm was sounded, telling people to take cover In the undergrounds. Some of the buildings will be covered with metals that is strong enough to withstand the impact of the space quake. The buildings will be sunk into the undergrounds, in case if there any more space quake.

But, two organization are known as DEM and AST discovered on why space quake occur. A being, they named it Spirits made it occured. DEM and AST made a suit that is capable of either fend or disposing the spirits. The spirits were hunted until now, this made the chances of space quake occur low…or not.

But, a threat, more dangerous than the spirits, will befall them. A being that has a power beyond god that came from another universe. Will this being swallow them or not?

* * *

At 2 AM….

Universe 526, Earth, Kantou Region, Tenguu City, Itsuka's Household…

"Onii-chan, can you stop seeing me as your sister and starts seeing me as a woman?" A certain girl embarrassedly asked, cutely at a certain someone.

"Of course." He replied, making the girl really happy.

"Thank you, Onii-chan!" The girl said and hugged him, in which he gladly returned it back. The girl of course, loved her brother more than anything else. She gladly sacrifice her body for him...that is too much, i think?

"With me on Jupiter, we'll be doing distance dating!" The girl happily exclaimed. "But that's nothing to us, right?" She continues.

"Yup, you're right about that." He replied.

"I love you, Onii-chan!" The girl said, proudly.

"Me too…"

Then, a sign appeared in the screen and said: "You complete Satsuka's Route!" Goku sighed deeply, in glad of course. "Well, that was really, really, really hard than I thought it would be! I'm glad that i was able to complete it." Goku, relievely said to himself. The whole scene appeared to be just a game…

He turned off his PC and lay down on his bed. He stretch his body and cracked his knuckles in exhaustion. He had to skip his training and reading just to complete a game. He hasn't even sleep for days!

"Sleeping would be good for me now…" He said in exhaustion. 'But still, how's this gonna help with the spirits?'

* * *

Flashback…

 _Universe 526, Earth, Kantou Region, Tenguu City, Raizen High School…_

" _Let's see….it's the second day of the new term ." Their homeroom teacher, Tamae said. "We have a new co-form teacher." She informed, besides her was a familiar woman whose appearance always seems to be sleepy. Goku was surprise but didn't show it and continue to observe this 'new co-form teacher' of his while thinking on what he should do after school._

" _My name is Reine Murasame." She introduce herself to the class as boys were gossiping that the new teacher was beautiful while girls were whispering on why their new teacher was sleepy. "Nice to mee-" She didn't finished her words because she instantly fainted, making the students worried and went there to help. It caught Goku's attention and he clapped his hands in his heart._ ( **An: Don't confuse. It means he didn't really clap but he applaud it in his heart or mind if you might say.** )

 _'Wow, good acting skills!' Goku thought to himself while nodding, impressed by her 'Acting Skills' as he called it._

 _Break Time, Lunch Period, at the Physics Lab…_

" _Reine-san," He called her._

 _"Yes?" She turned her attention to him._

 _"You have good acting skills! Where did you learn it?" He commented and asked after that._

 _"Well…just natural talent, I-I guess…" She replied nervously while smiling at him. He smiled back while giving a thumb up._

 _"Then, you're really good at those kind of things while I suck at it…" He mumbled to himself at the last sentence._

" _Anyways, why did you become a teacher?" He asked while tilting his head._

" _There's some advantages to stay beside you as a teacher." She replied, getting a nod from the Saiyan. Then, he turn his face to his little sister, who was playing her slippers while eating a lollipop._

 _"Then Kotori, what are you doing here? What happened to middle school?" He said while making Kotori nervous and sweats were dropped form her face. Then, Kotori's nightmare appeared. "You know you get punishments if you skip schools, right? Hehe…" A dark and evil smile appeared as Kotori's face gone pale._

" _I-I-I-I'm d-d-done with my p-preparations…" She replied, feared for her brother's punishments._

 _"Well then, I guess you're becoming a good girl now." He happily said while smiling brightly as his evil and dark smile disappeared. He walk towards her and pat her. He didn't detected any lying attention from her. Kotori on the other hand was enjoying her brother's pat. Even though she changed he mode to Commander, doesn't mean her feelings changed._

" _So, you're gonna explain it all don't ya?" Goku asked, getting a nod from Kotori. "You'll know when you use the drill software, Reine." She gave a nod at Reine who nodded back._

 _She started to do complicated things to the computer. She clicked an application and the screen showed a loading icon. Goku waited the software while putting his hand on his chin in deep thought. 'I wonder what this software is for?'_

 _Then, the screen showed a pink haired girl and a title above her. It was a game. "A…game?" Goku asked, dumbfounded that this game will help him. 'What's a game do to the spirits?' He asked himself._

" _It's not just any game, it's a dating sim game." She replied while grinning at her brother's confused face._

" _What's a dating sim game?" He asked again. Kotori was already prepared for this because she knows that the Saiyan is stupid at this kind of things. Kotori sighed. "Dating sim is a game that you play to experience dates in virtual reality. It tells you what to do in dates by clicking the right option."_

 _Goku nodded. "So, dates are when two opposite gender went to place to another place while having fun, am I right?" Goku asked while folding his arm and closed his eyes._

 _"That's right." Kotori replied as he nodded back._

 _"Heh, thanks Wikipedia!' He thought to himself. Still, Goku was confused on why dating sim games will help him on helping the spirits. He decided just to go with it and do whatever she says._

" _So, I just play the game, right?"_

 _After school and hours of playing..._

 _Universe 526, Earth, Kantou Region, Tenguu City, Itsuka Household..._

 _"Goku! You choose the wrong option! Again! How long is this going to take!? You didn't even finished a route!" Kotori complained. Goku was really thinking hard but the game just seem to hard for him._

 _"I-It's hard! I Don't Even Know What To Chose!" He said while sweating. He continued to play time to time._

End Flashback

* * *

He just sighed after recapping the time where he was told to play. He yawn and closed his eyes.

Dream Sequence

 _ **He was dreaming, dreaming something new. Fragments of flames were forming and soon disappeared as it reveals a person. To his surprise, he saw Kotori in white kimono. she has a pair of horns sticking out from her ribbons. The ribbons also gain gold flower patterns on them. She looks more younger than she is right now. Goku flinched, he was flinched because she was crying there. The place was on fire, screams were heard everywhere as sirens were sounded, indicating that there are spirits nearby.**_

 _ **"O-Onii-chan! Where are you? Onii-chan!" She called him, hoping that he would show up. Goku was just standing there, unable to do anything because he can't move. Something were restricted him to do so.**_

 _ **Fortunately, there was another him, standing with his middle and index finger was on his forehead. Goku was shocked at seeing this. 'Is this…a memory?' He asked himself while observing the whole scene. Kotori was surprise that her brother showed up out of nowhere .But what shocked her was what he was wearing right now, he wore an orange Gi, a blue sash which tied around his waist and blue wrist**_ _**bands.**_ (An: Similar to Whis's Gi but it's small version and didn't have the swirling symbol on his left.)

 _ **What she notice the most was his physique, it was godly! He looked like a martial artist that've been through training for more than 3 years. She snapped from her thought as Goku called her.**_

" _ **Kotori!" He called her while yelling due to the sounds that were forming around them. "What happened here!?" He asked panickly, while holding her shoulder. She was about to speak but was interrupted by someone. A mysterious figure cloaked in mosaics appeared.**_

 _ **"Hmm? Who are you supposed to be?" The mysterious figure asked. Goku use his Ki to make a force field around Kotori because he could feel an evil intent on it.**_

 _ **"I'm her brother! What did you do to my little sister!?" Goku demanded as the mysterious figure laugh loudly.**_

" _ **So, you're her brother, huh?" It replied while smiling, sadistically. "Well then, I tell you what I did to her." The mysterious figure said, in dark tone. "I gave her a power. A power of a being that you humans called spirits. We are the beings who hold a tremendous amount of spiritual energy. Whenever we appear, we make a phenomenon that you humans called space quake to occur. Look around you, this was cause by the power that I gave her. Amazing isn't it?" It said as he laugh evilishly. "I gave her that power because she wants it." The mysterious cloaked replied, making Goku gritted his teeth in frustration.**_

" _ **Kotori never wanted this, she never wanted something that cause destruction! I want you to return her back, now!" Goku yelled, getting an evil chuckle from the spirit. His fuse has almost reach it's limits.**_

 _ **"I can't do that. Only a person who can do that but she isn't here. I can't do anything, even if I can, I won't help you." The spirit then burst into an evil laugh, making Goku angry.**_

 _ **His fuse reached it's limit as it explode. He raised his power to 0.02%. In a few seconds, a tremendous burst of wind gusts were produced and sent the spirit flying as the flames around him disperse. The spirit's eye widen in shock. He saw Goku there, standing with a silver aura that were producing an overwhelming pressure. It was terrifying, really terrifying. Even the first spirit couldn't produce such an overwhelming pressure like this. Goku then raised his palm at the spirit and made a weak ball of Ki, scaring off the spirit.**_

" _ **Tell me!" Goku yelled, demanding an answer from the spirit. "I-I really don't k-know how! The one who can seal her powers was Shiori Itsuka!" The spirit replied in fear.**_

 _ **'Shiori-chan? How did she get involved in this kind of thing?' Goku thought to himself.**_ _ **"Just tell me how!" He yelled at the spirit.**_

" _ **She must make a bond between her and the spirit. After making it, she must hug her and the power will seal inside her!" It said as Goku lowered his arm and his aura dispersed.**_

 _ **He didn't detected any lying intention from it. Goku had an idea but before that, he had something to do. He shot an energy to the spirit on the forehead but it didn't do anything to it. "Go." He said. The spirit didn't waste any time or do any stupid move and just escaped.**_

 _ **"Kotori!" He said as he ran towards her, worried at her new foster little sister.**_

 _ **"O-Onii-chan, what did you do to that t-thing?" She asked him, weakly. Goku just smiled at her.**_

 _ **"Shhh…it's okay now. I already get rid of it. Now, Onii-chan's going to fix you up…" Goku said in reassuring voice while Kotori smiled and nodded, weakly.**_

 _ **Goku then, lean towards her. Closer, closer, closer and eventually, their lips met with each other. He kissed her. She was really shocked but slowly, she was losing her consciousness. Deep in her heart, she was hugely, really happy. Both Goku and Kotori's aura started to appear, gently. As the kiss progresses, Kotori's flame aura was absorbed into Goku's silver aura. Goku used his Ki to seal her powers but she can use it anytime. After finished kissing, her flame aura was fully disperse as it was absorbed into Goku's silver aura as his aura also disperse. Kotori was unconscious after they finished their kiss. Goku sadly smiled at her sleeping face. "Sorry that I had to steal your first kiss. I knew it would be for a man you love…but I had to do it…" He said, sadly.**_

 _ **He then, put his index finger on her forehead and sealed her memories of this events but let her know that she is a spirit now so that she is aware of her powers. After he finished doing it, he also put his index finger on his forehead and sealed the memories of this events, even the kiss. He changed his clothes into what he usually wore. Then, he gave her a kiss in the forehead and a sad smile.**_

 _ **"Sorry, I also had to do this…" After finished sealing, he instantly fell down to the ground, unconscious. Goku who was spectate this, was crying as he remembers the events. All the dream then, went blank as he felt something tried to awaken him.**_

Dream Sequence end

* * *

At 4 AM

Universe 526, Earth, Kantou Region, Tenguu City, Itsuka's Household…

Goku felt cold small spots on his face, it was dropping on him one by one. It felt like droplets. He slowly open his eyes as a girlish giggle can be heard. He fully open his eyes as he regains his sight. He saw Kotori smiling brightly at him.

"Good morning! Onii-chan!" She happily, exclaimed as Goku woke up while yawning and stretching his body.

"Good morning, Kotori." He replied her morning greeting. A pink tint can be seen on her cheeks but he didn't notices it. "Looks like you did what I told you." He said as she blushes more deeply. He patted her head while smiling brightly.

"Atta girl." He said as she was enjoying his pat. "I'm going to shower, so wait in the living room like a good girl, okay?" He said, gently while she nodded happily.

"Don't make me wait because I have something to tell you!" She said as Goku turn his face backward and give her a nod. He went to the bath room and wash his face. After washing his face, he stare at the mirror in front of him while wondering in deep thought.

'What was I dreaming?'

* * *

Universe 526, Earth, Kantou Region, Tenguu City, Itsuka's Household…

He was eating while watching the news. Gladly, there weren't any space quake occurred. While eating, Kotori was staring him, trying to say something. Goku got a glimpse of that and thought that he should start the conversation.

"So Kotori, what were you going to tell me?" Goku asked, surprising her while eating his food.

"O-Oh, about t-that…you might think I'm crazy…" She said, stuttering.

Goku sighed deeply. "Kotori, what made you think that you're crazy? And what made me think you're crazy?" He asked as his serious side took over.

"Um…uhhh…i-i…uh…ano…" She stuttered while thinking a way on how to make the conversation better. 'What should I say? I have a weird dream that I've never had before? That can't be it! Come on Kotori! Think of something.'

"Kotori," He called. He gave her a smile. "Just tell me, maybe I can help." He said in caring tone.

She blushed deeply, deeply and eventually, decided to tell him. "O-Onii-chan, I had this weird dream that I've never had before." Goku nodded. "After having this dream, my body was drench with sweats. It was weird, I usually got drench in sweats when I had a nightmare but the dream that I had earlier, wasn't one." She explained as Goku nodded while munching his foods.

"So, what is this dream of yours look like?" He asked.

"This dream had a boy," She said as he shook his head.

'Maybe she's in the stage of puberty…' He thought as he finished eating.

"This man at first, cupped his hands and pulled it backwards. After that, a blue ball appeared between his hands." She said while Goku was folding his arm and closed his eyes as he think what she said was utterly, familiar. He then grabbed his glass and drink it slowly.

"Then, he said these words like…uhhh…what was it? Ah! He said Kamehameha." Goku, while she was explaining was drinking. When she said the word 'Kamehameha', he instantly spit out all the waters and cough many times.

"Onii-chan! A-are you okay!?" She worriedly asked. Goku gave her a thumbs up while coughing. After he finished coughing, he wiped his face and went back to the sit.

"Phew…anyways, what did he said?" He asked, confirming that what he heard was true but hoped it wasn't true.

"He said Kamehameha…" She said as Goku's eyes widen while panickly thinking on what he should do at this situation.

"S-so, what did the man l-looked like?" He asked, nervously.

"Oh, about that…I didn't see his face but he was muscly!" She replied. Goku was nervously chuckling.

"I-I'm sure that dream is n-normal…" He said while sweating. 'Dang it! Why did I keep stuttering!? And why did she dreamed about me while launching Kamehameha!?' He thought, scared that she might know about his past.

"Is that so?" She said while thinking.

"Yes, yes it is. A-alright then Kotori, get ready for school." He said as he immediately went back to his room.

'Why did Onii-chan acted weird? He seems to know something about my dream…' She thought to herself. She just shrugged it off and went to her room, deciding that she maybe asked him again later. Both were ready and went to school, together…

* * *

Break, Lunch period

Universe 526, Earth, Kantou Region, Tenguu City, Raizen High School, Physics Lab…

Time pass by as lunch period started. It had been 2 days since Kotori told him to play the game and he finished it within this 2 days. At first, he didn't know what to do at the game and always picked the wrong option. After he read the instruction, it didn't help him but instead, it makes more harder than before. It was not logic. Still, he couldn't think of anything on why these games will help him on spirits. Making them fall In love with him, then what? Though, he got something else to worry about.

'Why did Kotori dreamed about me? Did she has an access to my memories?…but what made her?' He thought while holding his chin.

He snapped from his thoughts as he heard someone was calling him. "Goku. Hey, don't ignore me."

"Hm? Oh! Reine-san, sorry. I was just thinking on something…" He replied her call.

"That's okay. Here, put this in your ear." She said as she handed something. Goku did what she told and put the thing in his ear. "Reine, what is this?" He asked.

"It's an ear phone." She replied, bluntly.

"What's it for?" Goku asks, again.

"It's for communicating, obviously." She replied as Goku sweatdropped on her answer. It was really obvious on what's it for.

Kotori entered the room and went towards her sit. "We're going to be starting stage two of the training: Practice!" She exclaimed as Goku tilted his head in confusion. "Practice?"

'As in, fighting?' He thought to himself.

* * *

Universe 526, Earth, Kantou Region, Tenguu City, Raizen High School, In the hallway…

'Practice using her!? I feel bad about this…'He sadly thought, pitied at someone.

"Um…Goku, what did you want to talk to me about?" His homeroom teacher, Tamae Okamine asked. He was sweating nervously. He can't think of anything to say.

"Well, uhhh…" He tried to find the description from the game but still couldn't find any words suitable for her. Most of the words was for anyone of his age.

"What're you hesitating for, Goku? Stop being wuss and hit on her already!" Kotori forcefully told him to do so.

"I don't know what I'm suppose to say and I'm not a wuss!" Goku said with a hint of frustration in his tone.

"We're training you to make the spirits fall in love with you, aren't we?" She said as he remember what she told him. " _Make them fall in love with you_ "

"Y-yeah." He replied.

"Then, if you can't even hit on a human woman, what are your chances with the spirits?" She said, making Goku realize what he's supposed to do.

" _Once you're in another universe, protect it. Just like how you protect Earth…_ " A voice of Whis, echoed through his mind.

"Alright then."

"Okay, let's start with a safe approach and compliment her. If things go to wrong direction, we'll advise you what to do." Kotori said as Goku nodded in understandment. Then, Goku looked at Tamae in the eyes with a smile. He was spreading a charming aura and it greatly affected her.

"W-what is it?" She nervously asked.

"Tamae-sensei, the clothes you're wearing are very adorable and cute." He complimented her clothes and giving her a charming smile after that. Her face heated up as she smiled happily in her heart. Goku was sweating really hard and tried to hide it with his act. But his act is really obvious but Tamae didn't notice it because she was busy, blushing. 'Yeah! I think i got this.' He confidently said to himself.

"A-are they? I'm flattered." She replied as her face heated up more. Well, who wouldn't be flattered when got a compliment from the school's number 1 male idol?

"Yup! They're all suit you! Your neckless, your hairstyle, those glasses, those shoes, those stockings and that class register do too, and most of all-" ( **An: At this right moment, he knew that he fudged up.** )

"Umm…Goku?" He was stopped by his teacher as he beginning to produce more sweats than he was. 'No, I don't think i got this! What to do, what to do, what to do, what to do!?" He panickly thought.

"You went over the top! You dumb retarded brother!" Kotori insulted. Suddenly, Kotori felt her nightmare's aura through the earphone.

"Did I heard bad words? Bad words mean punishment…" Goku said in evil and dark tone, leaving his panic behind as it scares Kotori.

"Uhh…I mean smart and good brother! I-I think you misheard it…hehehe…" Kotori replied as she chuckle nervously.

"May I say something now?" Tamae asked as Goku flinch.

"Wh-what should I s-say?" Goku asked them, don't know what to do.

"I suppose we have no alternative way. Goku, please repeat what I say carefully." Reine replied as he sighed in relieve.

"Okay then." Goku said.

Reine said the words as Goku begin to repeat it. "To tell you the truth, since my second year here. I've started enjoying coming to school a lot."

"Have you? That's good to hear." She replied, happily because her student beginning to enjoy their school life or 'youth' as Hachiman stated.

"I've enjoyed it because you became my homeroom teacher." He said as Tamae nodded happily. "After all, you've been the love of my life." As soon as the words getting out of his mouth, she immediately blush.

"W-what are you saying?" She stuttered while blushing more deeply. "We can't be together like that, though I'm happy to know you feel that way."

"I'm serious, I'm really serious about you. I want to marry you." Goku said as she flinched at those words. It greatly affect her than they expected.

"You w-were…serious?" She asked as Goku nodded.

'What is this feeling? Why do I have a bad feeling about this?' He asked himself.

Then, a pink aura that can be only seen by him appeared. It was really fierce until it made Goku's body shake, scared of it. 'W-what's with this a-a-aura? I-I-I-It's very s-scary!' He scarily thought. In an instant, she holds his hand and looked at Goku with obsessive eyes.

"Really? You do realize that by the time you're old enough to get married, I'll be in my 30s, don't you? Are you okay with that? Will you come meet my parents and ask for my hand in marriage!? Do you mind on becoming their son-in-law!? Once you graduate, will you…" She said as she continues her words or whatever.

"Hmm…I used the most affective line there is against a single 29 year old, but maybe it was too affective." Reine said to Kotori as Kotori sweatdropped.

"Well, it's a damn pain if we get more involved than we need to be. Goku, we've completed our objective. Apologize and get out of there." Kotori said.

'S-s-s-scary! T-t-too s-scary!' He thought as his face gone pale at seeing his teacher acted like that. "I'm-sorry-Tamae-sensei-I'm-not-ready-to-go-that-far-after-all!" As soon as he finished those word, he bolted through her without any second thought.

'Girls are scary!' He repeated that words again, again and again in his mind.

"What an ambitious woman." Kotori said as Goku make a run for it.

"Kotori! Don't make this wors-" He didn't finished his words as he bumped into someone and the person fell into the ground. "Sorry! Are you alright?" He immediately apologize. To his surprise, the silver haired girl was the one who he accidently bumped into. "Eh? Origami?"

* * *

Flashback

 _1 days ago, in the afternoon_

 _Universe 526, Earth, Kantou Region, Tenguu City, Raizen High School, Stairwell…_

" _Yesterday, you were there, aren't you?" Origami asked._

 _"Yeah, how do you know that?" Goku replied as he asked her back._

 _"I saw you talking to her." She replied. "Please, don't tell anyone that and also forget about that girl." She said with a serious face._

 _'Hmm…I'll just act I don't know about it…' He thought to himself._

" _Is the girl evil? What is that girl if I may ask you?" Goku asked. He had to act that he doesn't know anything about it so he can avoid from getting suspicious._

 _"She's a Spirit. She's something I must deal with." She replied with a hint of hatred in her voice._

" _And yes, she is evil. My parents died 6 years ago because of her kind." She said._

 _"I'm sorry for that. Can I get your name? I didn't get it last time cause' the space quake interrupted." Goku asked, politely._

" _Origami. Origami Tobiichi."_

Flashback end

* * *

Universe 526, Earth, Kantou Region, Tenguu City, Raizen High School, In the hallway…

"It's okay." She said as Goku lend his hand to her. She got up and starting to clear the dust on her uniform.

"Perfect timing! Goku, let's get her involve in our training. You need to date people your own age. Plus, she may not be a Spirit, bus she's in the AST. She definitely isn't the sort with loose lips." Kotori said as Goku nodded in agreement.

"I guess you're right." He said. If it's a girl of his age that he ask out in date, then this will be a piece of cake for him.

"Okay, now try to compliment her." Kotori said while he was thinking. 'Alright then! I think this should do it.'

"Origami, has any male in this school told you that you're beautiful? Because, to me you are the most beautiful girl I've ever met." Goku smooth talk and smiled brightly after that, making her blush.

"Wow, I've never known you have those kind of words. Anyways, nice one Goku!" Kotori said but she was jealous in her heart and wished that Goku said those words to her.

She blushed, deeply but the expression of her face didn't change. "No, you're the first one to tell me that…" She said. Goku then, change his carefree attitude to serious expression.

"Hey Origami," He called her. She look at him in the eyes. "Do you have someone you like in this school?" He asked.

'The protagonist said this and she should reply either yes and no. If she said no, then I'll just say goodbye and leave. If she said yes, I'll ask her who it is and she will said no. Then, I'll try to ask her on a date.' Goku thought to himself, remembering the script from the game.( **An: I've never played dating sim games so sorry if it's wrong.** )

"Yes." She replied.

"Can I ask who it is?" Goku asked again.

"You." She bluntly said, making Goku flinch.

"Wait, who?"

"You, Goku Itsuka." Goku flinch at her words.

"W-well then. Would you like go out with me?"

"I don't mi-" Her words were cut as an alarm was sounded, indicating a space quake is about to occur.

'Dang, even my first time asking a girl out too, was interrupted.' He thought. He was really happy that he built courage to ask a girl out. It made him proud of himself. Though, Chi Chi will definitely angry when she heard this. But that didn't count as his first time asking a girl out.

"The signature of a space quake has been detected in the area. This is not a drill. Please evacuate immediately." The alarm was went out through the school.

"I have to go…" Origami said and she ran away.

"W-wait! Aww, come on!" He sighed deeply in frustration. "Goku, it's a space quake. Let's go to the Fraxinus for now." Kotori informed as Goku nodded in defeat.

"Is it the girl?" Goku asked.

"Yeah, it's the princess alright." Kotori replied with a serious tone.

"She's expected to appear here…at Raizen High School." She said as Goku wonder deep in his mind.

'Great, now she's going to blast the school too? But does she really want to destroy Earth?'

* * *

Universe 526, Earth, Kantou Region, Above Tenguu City, Fraxinus…

Goku got back to Fraxinus and waited for the space quake. "So what's the plan?" Goku asked. Kotori explained what he should do. After a few minutes, the space quake oblireates half of the school along with the sports field.

"Goku," Kotori called as he nodded. "Alright, go."

* * *

Universe 526, Earth, Kantou Region, Tenguu City, Raizen High School…

Goku went to the school as soon as the space quake done with it's destruction. The AST arrived too but they were hiding in the woods for a certain reason. Goku felt their Ki and was confused why they aren't attacking yet.

"Consider yourself lucky, Goku. The CR Unit isn't optimized for indoor combat. Because the princess is indoors, the AST can't just break in." Kotori said, gladly as Goku remembers the face of the girl, mainly her eyes. It was filled with sad and despair, she thinks that she was rejected by everyone. Goku could not let anyone to be like that, so he naturally want to help her.

"Kotori, do you think I can do it?" Goku asked, he need more confident so he want someone who he close to, cheer him up.

"Yes, I believe in you. Have faith in yourself. It's the only other way we have to subdue the spirits. You will…"

"Talk with her, go on a date and make her fall in love with me." He said, remembering all the objective needed as he started to walk into the school with no fear.

"Don't worry, Goku. Ratatokr's proud Fraxinus Crew will assist you in any situation that arises." She said with reassuring tone.

She begin to introduce the members. "With five marriages and five divorces. He's worthy of the title 'Master Of Love': Bad Marriage, Kawagoe!"

"An Incubus in the moonlight: Boss, Mikimoto!"

"Bringing suffering to every rival to her love, the woman who lives at 2AM, the Nail Knocker, Shizaki!"

"The man with a hundred waifus: The Dimension Breaker, Nakatsugawa!"

"The woman whose sincere and earnest devotion was feared by law: Deep love, Minowa!" She said as she finishes her the introduction. Goku, on the other hand sweatdropped at her introduction.

"I-I almost lost all of my confident…"

"You'll be alright. They're all very experience." Reine said as Goku got back all of his confident.

'Reine is more older so I should trust her.' Goku secretly thought to himself.

"We've got plenty of other experts on hand. Don't worry, you can use a continue even if you lose the game once." Kotori said, reassuring that he got more chance.

"You make that sounds like it's no big deal." Goku said annoyingly.

"Trust your imouto and take good care of the Princess." She said making Goku sighed in defeat.

Goku then, trying to sense where the girl is. In the matter of seconds, he found her life signature near him, in a class. 'There she is.' He gladly thought. He went to the classroom's door and take a peek inside to see what she's doing. Once he got look at it, she was just standing there, doing nothing. Goku was surprise. 'Maybe she's thinking of something…'

As soon as Goku stepped in the room, she immediately turn her face to his direction. When she was looking at him, she instantly blush.

"Y-you're that…"

 **To be continue…**

* * *

 **Yay! We finished the chapter 2! Sorry for the cliffhanger. Now, some of you have questions and one of them might be below this.**

 **Q.1) Why did you show the memories of the events from 6 years ago?**

 **Well guys, it's simple. I want to show you how Goku seal spirits.**

 **Q.2) Why did you use a kiss rather than hug?**

 **That way, it'll be more romantic.**

 **Q.3) (If you read my bio) Why did you add Nega-Super Saiyan?**

 **Yeah, about that…well, when I rewatched the anime C3, Fear has this evil-like attitude and I want her see this most evil being that even surpasses her evil-like attitude. I recommend you to watch the anime, it's really great and that is why I add it to my idea list. Another reason is because, some of you might not satisfied his battle with Frieza in Namek and want him to just kill Frieza right away. So instead changing his real personality, I add the transformation that made him act differently. Wouldn't you like to see Goku kill his enemy brutally? For me, no.**

 **Well, then I guess this is it! Do you like this chapter? Is it Good? Bad? Ugly!? Leave a review!**

 **Me: Goku, teleport me to my real world, now!**

 **Goku: Alright, alright. Geez, you don't have to yell y'know? Grab my shoulder.**

 **Me: Awesome! Okay then guys, Bye-cha!**

* * *

 **Preview on Chapter 3:**

" **So, would you go on a date with me?"-**

" **Come on! Take me on this 'Date'"-**

" **Tohka, Did you have fun?"-**

" **What's a kiss?"-**

 **Tohka was in a pile of blood as Goku's eyes went wide. "Tohka? Tohka? Tohka!? No…no…no…No!" The ground started to shake violently, purple lightning shot down as black clouds surrounded the sky, the ground cracked and it's rubbles levitate. Then, a light appear and blinded everyone, temporarily. After it disappeared, they were shocked. Goku's black hair changed into silver-white, his black onyx eyes changes to blood-red, his white outer eye changed to black and his teeth is sharper than usual. He was standing there, sadistically smiling. "So, who's going to be my dinner?" He said in an evil tone and finished it by licking his lips in a very sadistic way…**

 **The next chapter in Universe 526: Date A Live,**

 **A Being That Splits The Reality? The Birth Of The Nega-Super Saiyan!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: A Being That Splits The Reality? The Birth Of The Nega-Super Saiyan!**

 **Author's Note: Hiya! Miss me? Or the story? Well, whatever. Anyways, WELCOME TO THE Chapter 3 of Universe 526: Date A live. I'm really, really, really sorry to those who waited for the new chapter.**

 **I had my reasons like getting beat up by some thugs that wanted my money and my shoes. I didn't have any money to begin with at that time! But i won't give them my precious shoes! It was three days after I finished writing my other story, Universe 120: Danmachi. I was going to my friend's house until these thugs surrounded me. I was able to fend them until someone came and help me. Though, my head is bandaged now due to one of them had wooden bat. I tried to block it but the force was too strong and it hit my head. Gladly, the block lowered down the force so i just had bleeding head instead of cracked skull. So i had to go to hospital and was held there for days and thus, slowed down my progress for this fic. But i read some fics using my phone which is a cheap phone(Samsung Mini 2) and reviewed some of it to relieve the frustration by the thugs. Ugh! How I really want to hit those guys with metal bat! I didn't told you guys about this so sorry. I just got discharged a few days ago and I'm in good shape! But still had bandaged head...**

 **Anways! On to the story! Thanks for your honest review and I really appreciate it. But it sure does hurt when a certain someone gave a honest review but that's okay! Because I'm a new author, that review affected me greatly. Well, It's not like it'll stop me from writing stories instead, it motivates me to become a greater author. But I really am appreciate for the honest review. I rewrite early chapters as an apology for the wait. So if you guys want to read it, go on ahead. Not much has changed though. Just some fixing and enhancing scenes.**

 **Alright! Are you guys excited about Goku's new transformation? Even though I write this fic, I'm also excited. This transformation might be appealing to some readers so without further adieu, hajime! Let's read!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z/Super and Date A Live or any other anime character that I've mentioned, except for my OCs.**

( **An: Author's Note!** )/(An: Author's note!)

 **Opening/Ending Song**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

" **Shouting!** "

" **Technique** "

 _Flashback_

 _ **Dream Sequence**_

* * *

A universe where gods don't exist. Universe 526…

 **God tier: 2.3**

Humans on Earth in this universe, suffered a strange phenomenon called 'Spatial Quake or Spacequake'. It started around 30 years ago, in the center of Eurasia. It causes as least 150 million casualties. Since then, technology became more advance. Well, not as advance as Bulma's. But it is still advance, to the point when a space quake was about to occur, an alarm was sounded, telling people to take cover In the undergrounds. Some of the buildings will be covered with metals that is strong enough to withstand the impact of the space quake. The buildings will be sunk into the undergrounds, in case if there any more space quake.

But, two organization are known as DEM and AST discovered on why space quake occur. A being, they named it Spirits made it occured. DEM and AST made a suit that is capable of either fend or disposing the spirits. The spirits were hunted until now, this made the chances of space quake occur low…or not.

But, a threat, more dangerous than the spirits, will befall them. A being that has a power beyond god that came from another universe. Will this being swallow them or not?

* * *

Universe 526, Earth, Kantou Region, Tenguu City, Raizen High School…

"Y-your that…person who blocked my Sandalphon with a finger!" She said in shock as her cheeks reddened more.

"N-no! I did not! Maybe it's your imagination." Goku nervously said while scratching the back of his head.

Meanwhile in the Fraxinus...

"Block Sandalphon with a finger?" Kyouhei said to himself as his suspicion grew even larger. Kotori on the other hand, didn't care what Tohka said and just continue to observe.

Back to Goku...

"What are y-you doing here?" She asked. Before Goku could reply, she cuts in. "Is it possible…that you're here to kill me?" She said in a sad and low tone.

"Wait!" Goku said while putting his hands up as a sign to stop. "Didn't I told you before? I'm not here to kill you so can you please calm down?" He said. Her sad expression disappear and it brightened.

"A-alright…" The girl said while blushing and continues. "Who are you? If I may ask?" She asked with hopeful glint in her eyes.

"My name is Son Goku, nice to meet ya!" Goku cheerfully said while giving a bright smile at her. He click his earphone. "Kotori, am I doing fine?" Goku asked.

"Pzzzzt..."

* * *

With Kotori...

Universe 526, Earth, Kantou Region, Above Tenguu City, Fraxinus...

"Damn it! Both cameras and the communicator didn't work! What the heck is happening!?" Kotori angrily asked. This is the second time it happened. Before this, it never did happen. Someone was planning on doing this for whatever their reason was.

"Someone is disturbing the connection! It's not the AST...its...its.." One of the crew said while stuttering showing fear in his voice.

"Who!? Who is it!?" Kotori angrily yelled.

"I-it's DEM..."

* * *

Back to Goku...

"Uhh...Kotori? Hello," He called. " **HELLO!"** He tried to call again but to avail, no responses. 'Dang, looks like the communication is cut, huh?' He thought to himself.

"Umm...Goku?" The girl called as her blush disappeared.

'Crap! I yelled that outloud!'

"Y-yes? I-i'm sorry about that. I'm having a bad day..." He said. "It's not everyday you're happy, right?" He finished.

The girl agreed with him proof that she nod after Goku said. "Yes, i can understand that." She said with a hint of sadness in her tone.

"What's yours?" Goku curiously asked.

"Huh?" She said. The girl didn't know what he mean by that.

"What I mean is: What's your name." Goku said, bluntly.

"O-oh..." She said while sweating. "About that...I don't have one..." She replied while making a sad face. In order to make conversation, she knew that she needs one. So, she have an idea on what her name will be. "Hey Goku," She called.

"Yes?" Goku response to her call.

"What would you like to call me?" She asked while blushing back.

"Call you? Hmm..." He said as he try to think of a name. Thinking of a name is hard, don't said it is easy. 'Hmmm...how about i call her Chi Chi? Wait, no. I shouldn't call her that...i shouldn't bring it...that's already in pass...' Then, an imaginary light bulb appeared as he thought of a name. "How about i call you Tohka?"

"Tohka?" She asked with a happy tone.

'It looks like she like it...' Goku thought while smiling.

"Yes, i got that name from the time where we first met. On the tenth." He replied while giving her a smile. "So? Do you like it?" He asked.

"I...I-I think it's wonderful..." She replied as her blush deepened.

'Looks like I'm right.'Goku smiled more widely at her expression. It was really different when they first met.

"So Tohka, can i ask you another question?" Goku said with a serious tone. His serious side only appear on rare occasion.

"What is it?"

"What is your goal?" He asked, with his serious side taking over.

"G-goal?" She said with a questioning face. "I don't have one..." She replied in sad tone.

"Well then, why did you appear on Earth?" He asked once again.

"I don't know..."

"Then, what exactly are you?"

"I don't know about that too." She sadly replied. "Some time in the past, i just sprouted forth. That's all i know. My memory are very vague, and i have no idea what I am."

"Is that how it is?" Goku said as his serious side disappeared while his normal attitude took over.

"That's how it is." She replied. "I popped into this world out of thin air, and by the time i realized it, there were Flying Mechanical People in the sky." Tohka finished.

"You mean those people, right?" He said while pointing at the air where AST is. Without warning, they immediately shot her non stop. Fortunately, both Goku and Tohka was protected by her forcefield. She tried to open her mouth to tell Goku to run away so that he could not get injured but he cut her words off.

"We're having a good conversation now, with your forcefield blocking their attacks, we can continue our conversation, right?" He said and gave her a smile. She blushed deeply and gave him a happy nod. She sat down in front of him and continue their conversation. As time goes by, topic after topic, he's run out of ideas. There's only one thing that he could do now, and that is...

"Tohka," He called out, gently. She turns her attention to him with curious face. "Would you like go out in a date with me?"

With the AST...

"Origami, is the spirit coming out?" The captain of the unit asked.

"Not yet." Origami replied.

"But we've been shooting at it for so long." The captain said. They keep shooting until parts of the building collapse and reveals Goku who was talking but wasn't clear because of the dust. The captain saw him and was shocked.

"What's going on!? Is the spirit attacking him?" The captain said.

"H-hold on your fire!" The captain ordered, worried that a local person could be hurt from their shooting.

They waited for the dust to clear so that they can confirm that a person is there. After the dust was cleared, Origami, who saw Goku, was angry. Her expressionless face was gone and was replace by anger. She threw her gun away, took out her sword and immediately boosted to Goku, trying to save him.

Back to Goku...

"What's a 'date'?" Tohka asked Goku. Before he could open his mouth to talk, he was stopped by Kotori through the earphone.

"Goku, the AST!" Kotori yelled. Fortunately, the communication worked back.

Origami tried to slash Tohka but was blocked by her forcefield. "You!-" Tohka said but was cut by Origami. She push her sword strong enough to cause Tohka finched and sent her away from Goku.

"Eh!? Origami?" Goku said, shock that she came in without warning. He thought it was someone else who came in for Tohka.

"Thank goodness." Origami said, glad that Goku was okay.

"You again!" Tohka angrily said. She already disturb before and this made her furious.

Origami still has her angry face attached. "I won't forgive you for holding him hostage!" Origami replied with an obvious hint of hatred in her voice.

Goku on the other hand, don't know what to do. He was just standing there, trying to think of something.

"What are you doing, Origami!? We haven't been cleared to break in!" Her captain said through her earphone.

"Sandalphon!" Tohka yelled out for her sword and stomp the ground. A dark purplish aura circled her and a throne with a sword unsheathed at the back appeared beside her.

"Goku, get out of there. We'll use Fraxinus to pick you up." Kotori said.

"Alright." Goku replied, agreed to her decision because he doesn't know what to do. Stopping them from their battle wouldn't be a good idea. Tohka pulled her sword out from the throne and swing it towards Origami, sending an energy wave. Goku dodged it and proceeded to get out of the place. Once he got out of the building, he was teleported back to Fraxinus.

* * *

Universe 526, Earth, Kantou Region, Above Tenguu City, Fraxinus...

"Phew! That was unexpected..." Goku said while wiping a sweat from his face. He turn his face at Kotori, who was in deep thought.

"Kotori, what happened to the communication when i was talking to Tohka?" Goku asked. Kotori snapped from her thought and a serious face attached to her after Goku asked her that question.

"Goku, the communication was..." She stopped for a second before continuing it. "Some error occured, and it cut our connection..." She finished her lie as her face turns normal.

"Is that so?" Goku asked and she nodded in response. "Well, Ok then." Goku fakingly believed her. He can feel her lying intention but decided to asked her later because of his stomach. "Anyways, see you at dinner!" He said happily while wave her goodbye and teleported back at his home, leaving a girl who has worried face, behind.

Why did the DEM cut the cameras and the communication? Who are they after? Goku or the Princess? If it's Goku, what did they want? This question filled her mind. This is something that made her worried for the Saiyan's safety. She couldn't handle to lost someone that she love. It is what she fears...

"Are you worried that Goku might be targeted by the DEM?" Reine asked.

"Yes...It seems like they have planned on doing something..." Kotori said.

* * *

Universe 526, Earth, Kantou Region, Tenguu City, Itsuka Household...

Goku was sitting on his bed, meditating. He was focusing on controlling his new found energy, the Omni Ki. He didn't know how he got it. It appeared in his body two days ago without any warning and negative effects. This Ki seems tohave a key that will trigger a new transformation that goes beyond the Omni-King, Zeno-sama. This Ki is entirely different than both Godly and normal Ki. This Ki, to him, seems Limitless. As the day goes by, training after training, the Omni-Ki, grew more and more. It increase really fast than Godly Ki. This Ki was also dangerous. Even though he used it, it won't decrease. He was using a simple energy ball powered by Omni Ki, and it caused time, space, reality, physics to destroyed and made a hole that goes outside of the universe he is in. Luckily, he was able to fixed it in time. It almost destroyed multiple universes with the hole he created. So, in order for him to control Omni Ki, he have to meditate and harness the Ki. The Ki was calm. It needed someone strong enough to combined with.

* * *

Outside Existence...

Goku then, felt something...weird and unusual in the Ki. Goku go deeper in the Ki and showed something. A vision that showed a figure with space filled stars aura surrounded around this figure. Then, beside him was a glowing light. It wasn't glowing light like lamps or the stars! No, it glowed differently. Goku go deeper and found that the light contains something that he could not think of. He didn't know what it is. But, it seems familiar to him. Suddenly, Goku felt like that he was pulled by some kind of force and was returned back to the figure.

'What the-!? What happened?' Goku asked himself.

"That is called the Existence..." The figure suddenly said to Goku making him surprise.

"Existence contains everything...You, Chi Chi, Gohan, Krillin, everyone..." It said.

"It contain my creations..." It continued to speak.

Then, he snapped his finger. Goku then was showed somekind of scene. "It contains infinite amount of Omniverses, an Omniverse contains infinite amount of Megaverses, a Megaverse contains infinite amount of Multiverses, a Multiverse contains unlimited amount of Universes, each Universe contains living beings, like this:" Then, he snapped his finger again and showed a bald man who wears yellow jumpsuit and wears a white cape. He was standing and looked at an incoming beam.

" **Serious Series: Serious Punch.** " The man said and launch a punch at the beam and caused it to split up.

Goku was looking at the scene and was impressed the feat that the man shown. The beam was capable to destroy a star and it was splited with a punch. The figure snapped his finger again and showed different scene. This time, it showed a man with hairs, wore a blue and red suit and a red cape. The man turned into gold and scared off his opponent.

" **One Million Prime!** " The man said.

The figure, again snapped his finger. The next scene showed a blond boy, wore an orange and black jumpsuit, had whiskers on his face and was holding a swirling energy on his right hand. Goku felt different energy emitating from the swirling energy. He also felt a Ki inside the boy that was evil.

" **Rasengan!** " The boy yelled and launch his right hand to the opponent.

With a finger snap, the next scene was shown. It showed a teenage boy who have orange hair, wore Kabuki mask and some kind of black Kimono. He was holding a black Katana. A dark crimson aura was swirling around him. He was readying himself to cut.

" **Getsuga Tenshou!** " He yelled and send a cutting energy wave to his opponent.

Another finger snap was heard and changed the scene. This scene showed a boy, who have red hair that covered his left eye and it was half bald, he has a pair of emerald green eyes and bore an expressionless face. He was holding two swords. The right sword has a pink color and the left has red color. Blue flame aura was surrounding him. He was flying using blue flamed wings that was large enough to cover ten people at once.

" **Doom Art: Terrarian Divine Slash!** " The boy yelled and cutting his opponent at light speed.

Again, another finger snap was sounded. This scene showed something Goku didn't expected. It showed Goku holding blue orb between his hands.

" **Kamehameha!** " A blue beam was shot as the scene gone blank.

"Every people you see in there...are in different universes..." The figure said.

"Different universe?" Goku asked. If it was different universe, then who was the one launching the Kamehameha?

"Yes, different universe but also, different Uni-timeline..." It said in low tone.

Goku didn't understand what he was saying. 'Uni-timelines? What is that?' Goku thought.

"It's a Uni-time. Uni-time is a time that used by all universes in a multiverse. For example: Today is 79 millionth of Awebruari and all universe has the same Uni-time. So, it's basically a time in a multiverse..." The figure said, shocking Goku.

'He can read my mind!?' Goku thought.

"Yes, it's because I'm the one who made you..." It said. Goku was again shocked on what he said. So this figure was the one who created him? Now that is surprising.

"Then, that Goku is from other timeline?" Goku asked but the figure shooked his head.

"No, he is in different Uni-timeline. Timeline are used in a universe..." It replied. Goku now, understand what he means.

"So, if this is a Uni-time, then outside is Multi-time?" Goku asked and he nodded.

"Time to Uni-time to Multi-time to Mega-time to Omni-time." He finished.

Goku nodded. He understands now. But then, how come he understand this kind of thing?

"How come I understand this? This is beyond Godly knowledge!" Goku said to him.

The figure giggled at Goku. Goku didn't understand on what is funny. Maybe it was obvious? Or he looked like something funny when asking that question? But seriously, he was asking a serious question! How come he giggled at that? Suddenly, Goku realizes that he can feel this figure's Ki. It wasn't enormous, nor it is small. It was unlimited, infinite, has no ending, it was something that Goku did not felt before. Goku should've been exploded since this kind of knowledge isn't a normal knowledge. If he can understand him, then Goku is the same as him! The figure stopped giggling and looked at Goku.

"It's because, you have the energy that not even one being in the Existence achieved. The Omni Ki or in other words: An energy that was used by Omni-God." It explains as it continues. "Once you completely controlled this energy, you have a form called Super Saiyan Omni-God. But it will not easy to control it since it increase at fast rate. It will keep increasing and thus, breaking all bounderies of unlimited and infinite. And you better control it so you won't accidently destroy the Existence. It will take a very long time to control it but you eventually get it. .." He warned Goku.

Goku was shocked on hearing this. What is an Omni-God? How did he get this Ki? Is it because of Whis's hardcore training method that not even God Of Destructions can handle? How come did he the only one got this type of Ki? Who was this figure? More importantly, what is he? Questions were all over in his brains as he tried to think of a better question.

"Omni-God is a being that is all Omnipotent, Omniscient, Omnibenevolence and Omnipresent but far more than those four combined. Not even Omnipotent beings be able to defeat you. You will know all, you will control all, you will became different." He finished.

Goku was about to asked another question but the figure snapped his finger and cuts him off. Goku felt his vision blurry and fading.

"The names Xeno by the way, you already met me." Xeno said as he disappear.

'X-Xeno!? It was you all along!' Goku thought shockingly to himself.

* * *

Universe 526, Earth, Kantou Region, Tenguu City, Itsuka Household...

Goku opened his eyes. He was still in his meditating position. He looked around to see that he was back into his room. He tried to go back but he couldn't. He looked at the time and it was only 5 minutes of his meditating. But in there, he felt it was more than just 5 minutes. 'I haven't thanked him yet for sending me in this universe...'

He sighed deeply before smiling. "Guess better cook for Kotori..."

He went downstairs to the kitchen and wore an apron. 'Heh, Chi Chi will be surprise to see me like this...she will be more surprise if she taste my cookings...' He sadly thought while gathering ingredients. Then, the entrance door open as it produces sound.

"I'm home!" Kotori happily exclaimed in her 'Kawaii Imouto Mode'. At the Fraxinus, she will change her current mode to "Commander Mode'. This made her more "Mature' and more 'Bossy'.

Goku stopped and went to her in the entrance door. "Welcome back." Goku greeted while smiling kindly at her.

"What's for dinner?" She asked with a star in her eyes that glowed brightly.

"No, I won't tell you that because it's a surprise." He said with a smirk. "Go, take a shower first and wait for me to finish cooking after that." Goku said as he gone back to kitchen and continuing to cook.

She cutely pouted. "Mou! Onii-chan, you meanie!" She said and run to shower after that.

* * *

At night...

Universe 526, Earth, Kantou Region, Tenguu City, Raizen High School...

"That was far too reckless. You were lucky that we lost her." The captain said to Origami, who was incapicitated. Luckily for her, she survive from Tohka, who was really mad at that time. She was being tied to a bed that was attached to a helicopter. "Look at yourself. If you keep fighting like this, you'll end up dead!" The captain yelled at her. Even though she is really strict at teaching, doesn't mean she didn't care for her units. She was really worried for Origami. Origami didn't care for herself, she do anything in order to save who she cares...that, includes Goku.

* * *

At morning...

Universe 526, Earth, Kantou Region, Tenguu City, Raizen High School...

Goku was looking at the ruins outside of the school. 'I wonder where she is right now? I was about to take her on the date...' He thought. When they were talking at that time, it was fun. It was like when he first met Bulma in a negative situation but he still had fun. He sighed in deeply and walk towards his house. While he was walking, he sense a familiar Ki and made his eyes widen in shock. He quickly turns his body and saw a girl with her purple hair flailing by the winds.

"Tohka? Is that you?" Goku asked, confirming whether he is in delusion or not.

Tohka just pouted and Goku's question. "Of course it's me, you idiot!" She said and smiled after that. Goku smiled back at her.

"Come on! Take me on this 'Date'" She said.

After the Date(Sorry guys about this. I'll tell y'all why i skip it later after this chapter.)...

"Hey Goku, what does that transform into?" She asked Goku while pointing towards a train.

Goku giggled at her question. "A Super Saiyan?" He jokingly replied.

"A what?"

"Nothing, it can't transform." Goku said.

"So, they combined?" Tohka excitingly, asked again.

"Maybe using fusion or potara earings?" Goku again, replied with a joke form his old universe.

"What?"

"No, they attached to each other but it's not a combination." Goku said while smiling brightly at her, which caused her to blush.

They were looking straight at the Sun set. It was a nice view. Even Tohka liked it. This reminded Goku of the time where he laugh with his deceased grandfather while the Sun sets. The old times he missed but he knew he couldn't go back without the power of the Omni-God. He still have more, more time to control it. What Xeno said to him was something that he didn't expected. But the problem is that he could not leave this place as he have someone he cares too in this universe. This choice is hard for him.

* * *

Universe 526, Earth, Kantou Region, Above Tenguu City, Fraxinus...

"Wow, they're having a good time..." Kotori mumbled under her breath. She was jealous but was happy at the same time. She hasn't seen Goku laughing that way other than laughing at her for his teasing. She was grateful for Goku and what he had done. Who knows what could happen if it's not for him?

* * *

Back to Goku...

"Hey," He called.

She turns her face at him with questioning face. "What is it, Goku?" She replied his call.

"Tohka, did you have fun?" He asked with a sweet tone.

Tohka smiled at him with her eyes glistering, showing that she had more than just fun. She was happy, she was both happy and glad that she met Goku. "Of course, you idiot! I had lots of fun..." She said while smiling and a pink tint was seen on her cheeks.

"I'm glad to hear it..." He said.

"But I still don't know what 'Date' means." She said. Goku looked at her with his smile still intact.

"You didn't asked what 'Date' means, you were asking on the things you eat is a 'Date' or not." Goku said while staring at the sun.

"Then...what does 'Date' means, Goku?" She asks.

"It's when a boy and a girl goes out and have fun." Goku gave the answer to her.

"Is...that all?" She said, surprise that is all what 'Date' means. She giggled after that. "So that means what we did was a 'Date'..." She said while remembering the times where she compete against Goku in eating contest but was beaten, where they hold each other hands, where she was cheering Goku to get her a bread doll. She smiled while blushing. She have no regrets on spending time with him. On this day, she promised to her self that she would stand beside and protect him until...he die? Let's just use forever.

"Yup, you guess it." He said. Goku lowered his guard as something is bad, really bad, is going to happen.

"Dates are really nice..." She said while holding Goku's hand.

* * *

After minutes...

In the forest...

"This is unbelievable. A spirit appeared without triggering a space quake, and it's having a contact with a human boy." The Captain said while watching Goku and Tohka.

"Permission to snipe?" Origami said as she was readying herself to shoot.

"Not yet, the higher-ups haven't decided yet. This has never happen before. We haven't evacuate the area, so I think we'll just be keeping an eye on her." She said as she continues. "Point Alpha to HQ. What's the deal?" She asked. The she was shocked.

"What!? We're clear to snipe?!"

* * *

Back to Goku...

"All the humans were so kind." Tohka said to Goku.

"Yeah. There wasn't anybody who tried to kill you, was there?" Goku reassuringly said.

"I never thought that the world could be...so kind, so fun, and so beautiful." She said while smiling happily but that smile disappeared after few seconds. "That's why i understand now why the Flying-Mechanical-People want to kill me. Everytime I've come to this world, I've taken something so beautiful and destroyed it." She said in low and sad tone. "It would be better if I'm not her-"

Goku immediately hold her shoulder, cut her words off and stared at her in the eyes. "Tohka, you know that's not true..." Goku said as his serious side took over. She was staring at Goku's eye, which seems filled with anger. "You didn't destroyed anything, did you?" Goku said.

She averted her gaze away from Goku. "That's not enough, there might be happen in the future. If I return here, it will happen again because I can't control it." She said to Goku as her eyes began to watering.

"Then stay here." Goku said.

"Huh?"

"Have you ever tried to stay at one place?" Goku seriously asked.

"But I don't know about anything."

"I'll teach you everything."

"I would need a place to stay."

"I'll give you one."

"What if something unexpected happens?"

"We'll think of a way."

"Am I...really allowed to stay here? Am I allowed to be in this world?"

"Yes, no one will stop you."

"You're the only one who thinks that way, Goku. I'm sure the Flying-Mechanical-People and other people would hate to be around a dangerous girl such as myself."

"That doesn't matter. If people refuse to accept you, I'll accept you even more..." He declared as hold her shoulder more tightly. "Let's kiss. That's all you needed to do." Goku bluntly said. Tohka didn't know what is a 'Kiss'.

"What's a 'Kiss'?" She innocently asked.

Goku smiled. "Kiss is where people pressed their lips with each other."

Tohka now knows what it means. She blushed and was getting closer, closer, closer to Goku's face. Goku was approaching as well. However, something unexpected happens. Tohka's eyes shot wide open and push away Goku's body as strong as she could. Goku was send away from Tohka as a shot was heard.

"Who's shooting that!?" Origami asked herself. It wasn't her who shot it but someone else did. The shot was clearly aimed at Goku.

His eyes widened in shock and horror...he seen it...he seen the red fluid splashing through Tohka's chest as the world seems slow motion. He could see her pain, the eyes that were glistering was turning into lifeless, her tears spilled through the air, her voice that sounded pain, she vomit blood, the clean clothes now was drenched in red fluid and her body fell down on the ground. After it all happened, Tohka was in a pile of blood as Goku looked at her with a teary eyes. He let his guard down again...he promised himself he wouldn't...the negative emotions was brought up as he panting heavily.

"Tohka?" He called. "Tohka? Tohka!?" He called again but to no avail, she didn't reply. " **TOHKA! No, No, No, NOOO!** " He shouted as something was awoken. He scream as loud as he can as his vision gone blank.

* * *

In Goku's Mind...

"I...failed to protect the ones who i care...I let my guard down..."

"That's right..." A voice said. "You knew that they're no Dragon Balls here and you still let your guard down..." The voice said. "What if they were no Dragon Balls back in your old universe? What could've happen? The people you care, Krillin, Chi Chi, Gohan, Goten...what could have happen when they were no Dragon Balls?" The voice asked.

* * *

Back in the real world...

"Oh no! The Princess is killed!" One of the crew member in Fraxinus said. "What should we do? Commander?"

Kotori was staring at the screen as it displays a broken Goku who was screaming. He wasn't the same anymore. She could see the negative emotions in his eyes that was lifeless and were ready to burst. She was covering her mouth in horror. She had never seen Goku like this. It broke her heart to see him this. The cheerful and careless brother she had...wasn't the same anymore...

'Onii-chan?' She thought to herself as tears goes down from her eyes.

* * *

Back to Goku...

Goku was screaming as someone who tried to shot him laugh evilishly. 'If i can't kill you, then I'll just kill her...' The person thought. He think that nothing was going to happen. The person was told to eliminate Goku to trigger Tohka's inversion.

 **DUM**

 **DUM**

The sound of heartbeat was echoed throughout the Earth.

 **DUM**

 **DUM**

The person who killed Tohka was shocked. The person wondered where the sound was coming from.

 **DUM**

 **DUM**

People in the Fraxinus stopped whatver they were doing and listen to the sound.

 **DUM**

 **DUM**

After that sound, Earth was shaking violently, purple lightning shot down as booms were heard everywhere.

 **DUM**

 **DUM**

Black clouds covered the Earth as random weathers occured everywhere, the ground levitate as rocks pieces by pieces was shattered in the amount of the power Goku was emitatting as his aura appeared and glowed violently.

 **DUM!**

Then, a bright light appeared covered Goku making everyone covered their faces.

* * *

In the Fraxinus...

"What is this light!?" One of the crew said as all of the people in the ship covered their faces.

"Onii-chan! What is going on!?" Kotori said. 'Is he...a spirit too?'

After the light disappeared, everyone was shocked on what they saw. Goku was standing with a smile. His black hair turns into silver white, his white layer eye turns black, his irises were crimson red and his uniform shred and reveal his orange gi that Whis gave and was shining like a silver. His teeth was sharper and longer than usual. He was smiling in a sadistic way.

"Who's going to be my meal?"

* * *

In Goku's Mind...

"You see? Just let me handle it. I could make that pain disappear. All it takes was for you to close your eyes, and sleep." He reassuringly Goku.

Goku resist on what he said and tried to push it off.

"He's rejecting me...I have to do something." He thought.

* * *

Back in the real world...

Goku, in new Super Saiyan form stopped smiling. Suddenly, Goku go rampage and destroyed his surrounding. This happened because of his resistance on the one who spoke to him...

* * *

In the Fraxinus...

The ship was shaking violently because of Goku's rampage.

"What's happening to Onii-chan!?" Kotori yelled.

* * *

In Goku's mind...

"You will lose everything...you will lose Kotori." He said and showed Goku a scene where Kotori was in a pool of blood.

He doesn't have any choice. Goku was closing his eyes. But suddenly, his eyes shot open, surprising the voice.

"No! I can fix everything!" Goku said to the voice.

"You fool! You can't do anything!" It yelled angrily at Goku.

"No, I ca-" Goku was cut off by the voice.

"I will fix it! I will kill!" He said and laugh evillishly after that.

Goku was now angry. He was really angry. Goku knew now that this voice was trying to trick him. In an instant, Goku grabbed it's neck, choking it on the process.

"What..ugh! Are you doing!?" The voice yelled at Goku.

"I can fix everything..."

* * *

Outside in the real world...

Suddenly, Goku's body was covered by another light but this time, it was yellow gold. The black clouds that covered Earth reverted back to normal, the Earth shook no more, lightning that was shot down disappeared and it was raining. After the light died down, Goku turn into normal Super Saiyan. He was panting heavily as he tried to calm down.

* * *

Universe 536, Earth, Kantou Region, Above Tenguu City, Fraxinus...

Kotori was staring at her brother's new appearance. His hair spiked up, glowed yellow while shining like a gold. His eyes were turn from blood red to emerald deep sea green. She was amazed by it. He looked like a man that was destined to save the world. She only have one word to describe her brother's new appearance. It was...

"Beautiful..."

* * *

Back to Goku...

He observe his surrounding that was in ruins. Goku stared at his hands. The voice that talked to him was evil. He was really evil that anything. Now, he was thinking of a way to fix everything. He was thinking, until another voice appeared.

"Son Goku..." It called.

"Who's there!?" Goku demanded.

"No need to feel offended." The voice reassuringly said to Goku.

Goku knew this voice somewhere. It was awfully familiar. It sounds like...

"Shenron! Is that you!?" Goku asked.

"No, I am not Shenron. My name is Shenrun, The Eternal Dragon God. I came from Black Star Dragon Ball." It, now revealed as Shenrun, said to Goku who was dumbfounded.

"Black Star Dragon Ball? I've never heard anything like that." He asked.

"I'll tell you that later on but for now, you have something to wish..." It said.

Goku's eyes open wide as he was happy. Now, he can fix everything.

"For the first wish, I want people who saw this, change the memories of this event." Goku said to Shenrun.

"Your wish has been granted." It said.

"For the second wish, revive everyone who died because of this." Goku spoke his second wish,

"That is an easy task." Sherun said.

"For the third wish, fix everything that i destroyed." Goku said.

"It shall be done..." Shenrun said as his eyes glowed.

"For the last wish, I want you to give me a bag of unlimited Senzu Bean." Goku said.

"Your last wish has been granted. Talk to me if you want to know more about me. Now, I will return back to my slumber..." Shenrun said as his voice disappeared.

Now, everything was fixed thanks to Shenrun. He reverted back to normal state before he suddenly teleported back to Fraxinus.

* * *

Universe 526, Earth, Kantou Region, Above Tenguu City, Fraxinus...

"Goku, we're going to send you straight to Tohka since she gone berserk after experiencing that you died." Kotori told Goku with a serious face.

Goku knew this was caused by the wish that Goku used. He just followed what she said. He stared at the screen and saw Tohka with a giant long sword. She was rampaging around the area because she was trying to kill someone. Apparently, she was trying to kill Origami. At their memory, Origami tried to shot at Tohka but Goku pushed her out of the way and was killed by it.( **An:This is just a fake memory, no need to be angry.** ) Tohka was really mad that the one who she wanted to protect had died in front of her. She used her Astral Dress and changed Sandalphon to Halvanhelev. She was slashing Origami but her forcefield protected her from Tohka's attack. Kotori and the crew member's memory showed that Goku was revived by some kind of power.

"Kotori, send me now." Goku said.

She nodded and send him towards the battlefield.

* * *

Universe 526, Earth, Kantou Region, Tenguu City, Sun Valley...

Goku was free falling. He thought that she was going to send instantly to Tohka not send flying to her.

"Well, whatever." Goku said to himself.

He was approaching to the place and saw Tohka, still slashing.

"Tohka!" Goku yelled out her name.

"G-Goku!?" She said as she stopped her slashing and gone straight to Goku, catching and hugging him in the process.

"Goku!? Is that really you!?" She asked to confirm.

"Of course, you idiot! Who else could I be?" Goku jokingly said.

Tears were produced as her angry vanished and turned in to happiness and relieve. "I thought I lost you..."

"No, I'm still here and in good shape." He said. He was also glad that she was alive and well. Suddenly, Tohka's power lost control and didn't know what to do.

"I lost control of the Halvanhelev! I need to release it somewhere!" She explained.

Goku didn't want to danger anymore lives so he could only do one thing. "No, we can't do that." He said.

"Then, what are we going to do?" She panickly asked.

"This." As soon as those words gone out of his mouth, their lips met with each other.

Goku didn't know why he did this but once they kissed, Goku saw a portion of a memory that showed him kissing someone and sealed her powers. His silver aura appeared as Tohka's dark purplish aura too, appeared. Her aura was sucked to Goku's aura as the kiss processes. She blushed while returning the kiss back as her sword disappeared and her clothes vanish slowly. After her aura was fully absorbed to Goku's aura, they landed safely on the ground. They pulled each other from the kiss. Goku was trying to back away but was stopped by Tohka.

"What's wrong, Tohka?" Goku innocently asked her.

"Stay here. People will see me..." She embarrassingly said.

Goku looked down at her only to find out that she was naked. Goku hugged her tightly to cover her. "Oh, sorry about that."

"Goku," She called.

"Yes?"

"Are we going to date again?" She asked.

"Of course. Anytime!" Goku said while giving her his grin. She smiled brightly and happily at him while blushing.

* * *

Universe 526, somehwere...

"Ka..."

"Ko...rot..."

"Kakorot..."

"Kakorot..."

" **Kakoroooot!** "

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **Alright! Chapter 3 now, finished! Sorry about the date scene guys. My parents told me not to think hardly because they thought my head will explode if I did that. Of course, I was laughing at first but I didn't think hardly because 'Miracles happen but so do Disasters.' Plus, I respect my parents. I know that they warn me because they're worried.**

 **Anyway, on to the story! I know some of the scene seems exaggerating especially the Xeno part. But hey, this is fan fiction. Anything impossible can happen. So! What do you guys think of this chapter? Is it good? Bad? Ugly!? Leave a review if you like it! But i guess you can leave flames if you hate it...T-T**

 **Alright! Now that is wrapped up.**

 **Dimiel: Goku,**

 **Goku: Yes?**

 **Dimiel: Instant Transmission me to my home, please?**

 **Goku: See? You didn't need to shout! You just ask nicely. Okay, hold on my shoulder.**

 **Dimiel: Thanks! Okay then guys! Bye-cha!**


End file.
